Of Power, Wisdom and Courage
by Zardas1010
Summary: A new world awaits for our hero. Stuck between what he wants and the desires of both light and dark, will the young gerudo fufill his destiny or will he succumb to the evil that lives inside him?
1. Chapter 1

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

Filius Flitwick was sitting at his desk and sighed. There were still many essays he had to look through, but not today. He had cast a quick tempus charm, just to realise that it was well beyond midnight.  
He took a last sip of his tea, a strong goblin blend, before he put the remaining essays into his desk-drawer and was about to get up to go to bed, when a swirling green vortex appeared in the middle of his office. Out of the vortex came an woman and a young man. The woman would have turned many men's heads, but one look at her was enough for Filius to know, this woman didn't use her body to entice men, but to kill them. She was holding a bundle of cloth in her arms that sometimes stirred, as if it were alive. The young man on the other hand was carrying a lot more. In each of his hands were two sacks and on his back he carried a longsword. He seemed very young to the old charms professor, 17, maybe 18 years of age. Filius looked dumbfounded at them for a second, before he cleared his throat. He would try to solve this peacefully.  
"While I do enjoy having visitors, I don't want them here at this time of day or unannounced, for that matter. So, if you would be so kind, tell me who you are and what brought you to my office.", the diminutive charms professor said, while holding his wand under his desk, ready to strike if necessary.  
The woman looked at him for a moment, weighing her options. "My name is Reyna and this is my son Raven. We have come to this world seeking shelter and protection for the newborn we have with us.", she said and revealed the baby she was holding in her arms, it didn't look like a newborn however, to Filius the baby appeared to be about as old as Harry, Lily and James' son.  
Reyna and Raven seemed to be surprised by the child's appearance as well. "He looks older than before, Mother.", Raven said and Reyna nodded. "Maybe the strong magic inside the portal forced him to age a bit." They turned their attention back to Filius who waved his wand and two chairs appeared. "Please, have a seat. I believe you mean no harm, but I'd like to know more about the child and your world.", he said and they talked for quite some time.  
Finally, after nearly an hour, Filius stood up. "I think this is enough for now. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the headmaster, I'm sure that he will be able to help you. But for now, we should all retire for the night. Twinkie!" At his call, a house elf appeared. The elf bowed low in front of the charms master. "What can Twinkie do for master?" "Take Reyna and Raven to the guest quarters and bring them everything they need. Tomorrow, you will bring them breakfast and inform me when they've woken." He turned to Reyna. "If you need anything, call out for Twinkie and he will appear. I will see you tomorrow." With that, Twinkie held on to Reyna and Raven and with a loud crack, they disaperated.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The morning came way too soon for Filius and after having a house elf bring him a small breakfast, he went to the headmasters office. Dumbledore was surprised when Filius came to his office this early in the morning, but he let him in nonetheless. The longer they talked however, the more his smile disappeared."Do you believe what they've told you?", he asked after processing the information for a moment.  
"They story seems surreal, but I believe them. What they did was quite noble, sacrificing their own happiness and forsaking their family, just to ensure that the boy isn't forced to become a dark lord." He shook his head. "To think that someone would force that upon a child, it's cruel." Dumbledore nodded. "If you trust them, then I will give them a chance. I also hope, that they will support our efforts against Voldemort, as we need all the help we can get. If they really are from another world, then their insights into magic would be very intriguing."A crack was heard and Twinkie appeared in the office. "Master Beardy, Master Flittle, the guests have woken up." "Good, once they've finished breakfast, you can bring them to us.", Filius said and 15 minutes later, they were all sitting in Dumbledore's office.  
"Now then, Filius has told me what he knows of you, Mrs Dragmire, and I must say that I am impressed by what you have done to ensure young Ganondorf's safety, however I am concerned about the magic you used to get here. If it where to fall into the wrong hands, the outcome would be disastrous." "And what do you expect us to do? We won't give the secret of how to create these portals to anyone.", Raven replied and he wanted to say more, but his mother gave him a disapproving look and he stayed quiet. "What my son meant to say, is whether we tell anyone what spells one has to cast for the ritual or what ingredients are needed, is up to us. In time you my earn our trust, but until then, we will only reveal what's necessary.", Reyna added.  
"I will respect your wish, Reyna, but please be aware that there are those I have to take care of. My students, the members of the Order, they all depend on me and I have to keep them safe." He looked at both of them through his glasses, before he continued. "I need to know if Ganondorf is going to be dangerous to those around him, if he is not, I would be ready to live here at the school and, once he turns eleven, attend it." "Why should he attend this school?", Reyna asked. "There is a book here in my office, enchanted by one of the founders herself. Whenever a magical child is born, his or her name is automaticly written down. I check it every morning and this morning I saw Ganondorf's name in it. The school accepted him, but as headmaster I decide if I allow him to attend or not.", Dumbledore replied. "And here would learn how to use magic?", Raven asked. "Not only how to use, but to control it as well." "And the tuition?" Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Attending Hogwarts is expensive, however I think we can help each other." He put his fingers together. "Magical Britain is at war. A dark lord is trying to take over and advance his dark, twisted ambitions. If you help us in our fight, we will help you." Reyna and Raven looked at each needed the help. This world was completely unknown to them and if there really was a dark lord at large, stopping him was vital to their missions success. "Alright, Dumbledore, we will join your fight. But we need to know everything you can tell us about this dark lord." A smile appeared on Dumbledore's face. "Splendid! Filius can tell you everything you need to know and introduce you to the other staff members, as I have important business to turn to, an interview for a new divination teacher." With those words, he left them and Reyna turned to look at Filius. "Is he always like that?" Filius gave a wry smile. "Yes, he is brilliant, but like all great minds, he tends to act strangely sometimes."

 **AN: So this is first chapter of my first story ever. I don't know how well it will do, but I hope that at least some of you will enjoy it. I'd be happy, if you reviewed it and gave me some feedback. Until next chapter, Zardas out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

 _These new developments are quite intriguing,_ Dumbledore thought as he made his way to Hogsmeade. Normally he would have Fawkes take him there, but today he needed the time walking there took to think.  
The existence of other worlds was simply fascinating, but frightening at the same time. Reyna and Raven might have had good intentions for coming here, but if they found, why shouldn't somebody else? He had to find out how travelling between worlds worked and if they wouldn't comply, a bit of legilimency would do the trick.  
He finally arrived at the Hogshead, where the interview would take place. His brother Aberforth looked up as he entered. "She is already here, Albus. You know which room.", he said and Dumbledore nodded.  
He went up the stairs to the second room on the right. The door was already open and inside sitting at a table was a woman. She looked up when Dumbledore entered. "Sybill Trelawny, I presume?", Dumbledore asked and shook her hand.  
"Now then, you applied for the position of divination professor at Hogwarts, so I'll be asking you a few questions to see if you are qualified."  
His questions were numerous, from reading the future in crystal balls to tarot cards, he asked her everything. During his own time at Hogwarts many years ago, he hadn't taken any interest in divination, but later he had learned how useful it could be to know of the future. So he had began researching the subject, not everyone could be a seer however and so, apart from theoretic knowledge, he hadn't gotten very far.  
Finally, his last question came. "I see that you are indeed very knowledgeable in this field, so my last question is, if you have ever given a true prophecy?" Trelawny nodded. "Yes, I have. It happened once before and the prophecy has been recorded in the Department of Mysteries." "That are all the questions I have for now, so we can discuss things like your salary and other things now.", he said with a smile, but before he even finished his sentence, her gaze seemed far away and when she spoke, her voice was hoarse.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord  
has entered this world,_

 _he we will be stuck between light and darkness,_

 _cursed by ancient force, destined for greatness._

 _With power, wisdom and courage by his side,_

 _his will be the choice_

 _to save this world or cast it into eternal darkness._

 _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord  
has entered this world._

Trelawny suddenly coughed violently, bringing her out of her trance. She looked around for a moment, before focusing her gaze on Dumbledore again. "I'm sorry, I spaced out there for a moment. Did you say something?" "Only that it's now time to discuss your salary and other important matters.", Dumbledore replied with a smile and Trelawny nodded. They quickly discussed everything of greater importance, before Trelawny said her goodbyes and left the room, leaving Dumbledore to ponder the prophecy she had just made.  
There was no doubt in his mind, who the prophecy was talking about, but that only made it more disturbing. Even more so, as it seemed as he hadn't he heard everything. He would have to influence the boy, so that he wouldn't turn dark, but it wouldn't be easy, as it sounded like the forces of darkness would try to get a hold of him as well.  
He made his way downstairs, where his brother stopped him. "Someone was eavesdropping on your conversation, brother.", Aberforth said and Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Who was he?" "Don't know. He had black, greasy hair, but that's all I could see, he ran as soon as I called out to him." Dumbledore thanked his brother, before he left.  
 _Things have gotten a lot more complicated just now,_ he thought as he used the fireplace in the Hogshead to floo back to his office.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"And that's all you heard?", Voldemort asked and Snape nodded. "Unfortunately yes, my lord. The owner of the Hogshead caught me and I had to escape." "This is still pretty intriguing though. I will ask our spy in Dumbledore's order if the old fool told them anything. We should take care of this new threat. Given that the prophecy said, that he has entered this world, the boy is probably still a newborn." He looked at the other death eaters. "Were there any reports of newborns here in Britain for the last few months?" Barty Crouch Jr. was the first to speak up. "There were two boys born in July, only one day apart. One is a Potter, the other a Longbottom, my lord."  
As Voldemort heard the name 'Potter', his face twisted in anger. "Of course it would be Potter!", he spat. "As if I didn't have enough trouble with James Potter, now his son as well?" He was about to continue, when the door of the banquet hall of Malfoy Manor, where he resided, opened. In came a small, pitiful man. "What brings you here, Wormtail?", Voldemort asked while swallowing down his fury. "My lord, Dumbledore had called for an Order meeting and I wanted to give you a report.", Wormtail replied in a small voice. "Then do so and don't waste my time!", Voldemort bellowed and Wormtail flinched in fear.  
As he reported what had happened, Voldemort grew more and more intrigued. "So, the old fool wants his sheep to protect this Ganondorf Dragmire? How old is he?" "About as old as the son of Lily and James, my Lord.", Wormtail replied fearful.  
A huge grin spread across Voldemort's face. "So this Ganondorf's going to be his trump card. The old fool! Does he really think that a mere child could beat me, Lord Voldemort?", he laughed and his death eaters joined in.  
"Do we have to kill him, my lord?", Snape asked. "After all, the prophecy said 'he will be stuck between light and darkness'. Wouldn't he be a valuable asset to our cause?" Voldemort pondered the idea for a moment. "If we want to do so, then we have to take him while he is still young, still impressionable. We have to take out his caretakers as well. Wormtail!", he called for the small man, who flinched in fear as he was spoken to. "Gather information about both of them. Where they go, what they do, what magic they use, everything!", he bellowed and Wormtail bowed in fear. "Of course, my lord, whatever you want.", he stuttered, before quickly leaving the hall.  
"I hate that little rat.", Bellatrix Lestrange mumbled as he left. "A rat he maybe, and a dirty, treacherous one at that, but he is useful and as long as he is, I will use him. Once he isn't however, you may dispose of him, Bella.", Voldemort said as he had heard. "Thank you, my lord!", Bellatrix breathed, love and devotion shining brightly in her eyes. Voldemort looked at her for a moment, then he snapped his fingers and multiple house elves appeared, bringing food and wine for his inner circle. Voldemort himself didn't eat however, he watched his faithful minions. He had chosen them well.  
Severus was an excellent potions master. Barty was an aspiring runes master and, through his father, had connections to the ministry. Through Rodolphus and Lucius he had the money and political influence he needed. Rookwood supplied him with information directly out of the Department of Mysteries. Crabe, Goyle and Nott didn't have the same political power that Lucius or Rodolphus had, but their money certainly helped.  
And then there was Bella. She was his strongest fighter, second only to him and so loyal, she'd do anything for him. And despite her less then stable mind, she worked very well as his second in command and her strategies were flawless. "Bella, I have a mission for you.", he said and she looked at him. "Anything for you, my lord.", she breathed and he chuckled at her eagerness. "I want you to prepare a strike team. James and Lily Potter have been a thorn in my side for to long. Kill them and their boy." "Yes, my lord.", she replied and he smiled again. Yes, she was his most faithful servant.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Raven was woken by the loud knocking on the door. "Raven, Dumbledore has called for us, they need our help.", his mother called. With a groan he got up. After getting dressed, he left his room and went to the room Dumbledore used for the Order meetings together with his mother. It had been two weeks since they had arrived in this world and Filius had been a great help in understanding everything this world had to offer, so much so that both he and his mother saw the charms professor as a friend.  
They entered the meeting room, but apart from some of the other teachers, no one else was, not even Dumbledore, was there yet. They went over to Filius, who was talking to Pomona Sprout, the head teacher of Hufflepuff.  
Raven didn't like the house system, sure it helped both the teachers and students in numerous ways, but it also lead to so much rivalry between the houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were the worst, always fighting, sometimes even over trivial things. "Ah, good morning, Reyna, Raven.", Filius greeted them. "How is young Ganon doing?", he asked. "He is as healthy as ever.", Reyna replied. They kept talking for quite a while, before Dumbledore finally came. Raven didn't know what to think of the old wizard. He was very powerful, Raven could feel it, and his intentions seemed to be pure, but his instincts told Raven to be wary of that man and so have they had never betrayed him.  
Dumbledore didn't waste time with pleasantries as he began, something Raven did appreciate. "I was just contacted by one of the death eaters of Voldemort's inner circle. I won't reveal his name yet, as he told me that there is a spy in the Order. Who it is, he didn't know." Somehow, Raven doubted that, but he understood why Dumbledore didn't reveal the name. They could use the spy to feed false information to Voldemort. "This inner circle member is ready to act as a spy for our side and he has already revealed something of great importance. Tonight, a small group of death eaters lead by Bellatrix Lestrange will attack the Potters. We will send a team of our own to intercept." His gaze turned to Raven. "Over the past two weeks you have shown me your skills, Mr Dragmire, and I'd like to ask you to accompany the team and lent them your strength."  
This came as a surprise to Raven. He and Dumbledore had done some mock duels, but he didn't think, that Dumbledore would actually sent him on a mission. "I will join them, but who'll be in command?" A young man stepped forward. "I will. I won't let my crazy cousin kill the only family I have left." "Then it is settled. Take whomever you need besides Raven, Sirius, but be careful. You know as well as I do how dangerous Bellatrix is." Sirius nodded and then choose five out of all, who were present, that would accompany him and Raven. Among those were Frank Longbottom, an auror, Filius told Raven, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Sirius then took them to another room, where they would discuss their strategy.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The Hylian longsword felt heavy in Raven's hand as they waited. He had chosen to wear his Sheikah robes, as they allowed for great flexibility, while the enchantments woven into the cloth would protect him from most spells. Some of the others were fidgeting around slightly as they all were anxious for their ambush to commence. The plan was relatively simple. Raven would use his magic to get in close where he could use his sword and distract the death eaters and the others would cover him with spells.  
Suddenly, a loud crack sounded through the night and ten figures clad in black robes appeared. "Alright, everyone ready?", Sirius asked and the others nodded. "Good. Raven, it's your turn." Raven simply nodded and suddenly the darkness closed in around him as he used the Shadow Step spell. Unseen, he moved forward, getting closer to the death eaters, none of them noticing anything, until the farthest one back let out a piercing scream as Raven impaled him with his sword.  
The other death eaters spun around only to see their dead comrade sliding of Raven's blade. "Kill him!", a female voice roared and Raven, who was visible again, had to dodge out of the way of green-coloured curses sent his way. While dodging, Raven moved closer to the death eater closest to him. The other members of the Order had joined the fight now as well and were keeping some of the death eaters busy. When Raven was finally close enough, he swung his sword upwards, slicing the death eaters wand hand of. The man didn't have time to scream as Raven quickly brought the blade down again, ending the man's live. A spell barely missed him and Raven turned to face the caster. He raised his hand and another spell sent by the death eater crashed into a shield, before a fireball left Raven's hand and incinerated the man. He looked around only to see, that the battle was over.

Sirius was kneeling besides one of their man, whose face was blank. "What happened?", Raven asked. "The Killing Curse. Bellatrix got him, before she escaped.", Sirius replied and looked around. Seven death eaters were dead, one stunned and one had escaped together with Bellatrix. Frank, as he was the only auror with them, took care of the stunned death eater and Sirius took their fallen comrade, before they made their way back to Hogwarts.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The next morning, Raven was sitting in the great hall of Hogwarts between his mother, who was having a conversation with Minerva McGonagall, the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts, and Filius. When Raven and his mother had eaten in the great hall, Dumbledore had introduced them as 'additional security in these dark times'. Raven didn't mind, he would have protected them anyway, if there had been an attack.  
"So, had did it go last night?", Filius asked him and Raven sighed. "We were able to stop them, but Bellatrix and someone else, Gideon thinks it was her husband Rodolphus, got away." He paused for a moment. "She also took down one of our own. Aiden Locksley was hit by a Killing Curse." Sadly, Filius shook his head. "I knew Aiden well, he had taken his mastery degree under me. He was a promising wizard, but Lestrange was simply beyond him." Raven looked to his mother for a moment, then back to Filius. "Did he have family?", Raven asked and the charms master nodded. "A daughter and a twin brother. I'm guessing that Robin is going to take care of Meredith now."  
Suddenly, hooting filled the great hall, as many owls swept into the hall through it's many windows. The first time Raven had witnessed this, both he and his mother had been quite startled, so much so, that Filius had broken out in roaring laughter. Now, however, Raven had gotten used to it and he had thought about getting an owl himself, after all, it was questionable if he and his were ever going to return to Hyrule.  
The conversation between Raven and Filius stopped, when an owl landed in front of him. Before he could take the letter, Filius waved his wand over it. "Just a precaution.", he said when Raven looked at him. Filius took a look a the seal. "It's from Gringotts." "Gringotts?" "The Wizarding Bank, it's run by my people." Raven opened the letter.

 _Dear Mr Dragmire,_

 _your presence is required at Gringotts today at 11:00am. Take this letter with you, as it will serve as your identification. If you aren't able to make, please inform us at least one hour before the meeting starts._

 _Yours sincerely, Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and King of the Goblin Nation._

"I've never heard of the king taking care of sending a letter himself, it must be a matter of great importance." "So I should go?", Raven asked. Filius snorted. "Of course you should! The only reasons the goblins would accept if you didn't came, would your own death or that of a family member." "I guess your people take business very seriously." Filius gave a wry smile. "You have now idea. If you want, I could accompany you. Goblins can be tricky to deal with." "I would appreciate your help.", Raven replied with a smile.  
At half past ten, the two of them used Filius' fireplace to floo directly to Gringotts. Only members of the Nation were allowed to have a direct connection to Gringotts via the floo network, others would have to travel to diagon alley first. They went to a goblin teller and Raven kept quiet and watched, just like Filius had told him. "Greetings, teller, my your gold ever flow." The teller looked up at the greeting. "Good day to you, charms master, may the rivers run red with the blood of your enemies. What can Gringotts do for you today?" "We have an appointment with director Ragnok.", Filius replied and handed him the letter Raven had received. The teller took a look the letter, then he turned to Raven. "You are Mr Dragmire?" "Yes, may your gold ever flow.", Raven hastily replied. The teller gave him a toothy grin. "And may the rivers run red with the blood of your enemies. Before you may see the director, one question. All visitors of the director must be recorded. Are planning on taking charms master Flitwick with you to the meeting?" Raven nodded. "Yes, I'd like him to be there as my advisor, since I haven't had to deal with your people before. I don't want to embarrass myself or insult the director by accident." The teller nodded and wrote it down. He then called for another goblin. "Ironfist, take them to the director's office." Ironfist nodded and led them trough Gringotts.  
After some time, they reached the office. Two guards armed with spears were standing in front of the entrance. The guards struck the ground with the end of their spears to announce their arrival and from inside the office a voice called out in a language Raven didn't understand. The guards quickly let them in and Ironfist went his way again.  
Inside the office, a goblin was sitting at a desk, waiting for them. "May your gold ever flow, please take a seat.", the goblin said and both of them sat down. "May the rivers run red with the blood of your enemies.", both Raven and Filius." "Now then, let me begin by saying, that you kept us busy since last night, Mr Dragmire. If my informations are correct, you killed one Erik Watson in battle last night, yes?" Raven shrugged. "I defeated three men last night, I don't know if any of them were called that." Ragnok nodded, before he continued. "Because of your victory and Right of Conquest, you are now the new lord of his house." "Excuse me, director.", Filius stopped him. "As far as I know, the Right of Conquest isn't being used any more." Ragnok nodded nodded. "For most families, that is correct, but some of the old ones still use it." He took a small box from his desk drawer and opened it. Inside lay a ring with a crest in form of a eagle on it. "Mr Dragmire, by Right of Conquest you are now able to claim the lordship of house Ravenclaw. The only thing that is left, is to see, if the family accepts you as the new Lord Ravenclaw. For that, you only have to put on the ring." Raven looked at the ring sceptically. "What happens, if it doesn't accept me?", he asked and Ragnok gave him a wry smile. "Then the ring will become painfully hot, before shrinking down after five seconds and snapping of your finger." Raven sighed. "I'll do it."  
He put the ring on his middle finger. For a moment, nothing happened, then a bright flash filled the office. Ragnok seemed satisfied. "Congratulations, you are now officially Lord Ravenclaw. With that, everything inside the Ravenclaw vault now belongs to you." "And my mother and my adoptive brother? Are they a part of house Ravenclaw now as well?" Ragnok shook his head. "No, but you can take them in. If you do so, your brother would become your heir, but you'll need your mother's approval, since she is his guardian." He looked to a clock on the wall. "But I'm afraid, we can't do that today, as I am quiet busy., but later this week, maybe on Friday, we could take of integrating your mother and your brother into house Ravenclaw.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"They are visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow?", Voldemort asked and Wormtail nodded. "Yes, my lord, tomorrow at 1pm. You said you needed to take them out and when Dumbledore told me about it, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for you, my lord." Voldemort nodded and smiled at the pitiful rat at his feet. "Indeed it is, you've done well, Wormtail. Call for my most faithful servants." Voldemort smiled as the rat left.  
About an hour later, all of his inner circle had arrived. "Welcome everybody. Our friend Wormtail told me that the Dragmires will be visiting Hogsmeade tomorrow, an excellent opportunity to strike. Some of you will be able to right some of the mistakes of the past." Here he looked at Bellatrix. She had been devastated when she had told him, that she had failed two weeks ago. "Thank you, my lord", she now breathed and he smiled at her, making the devoted witch blush. "Now then, my friends, tomorrow, when the Dragmires are visiting Hogsmeade, we'll launch our attack. You will keep all reinforcements occupied, while I'll deal with the Dragmires." There were no rejections to his plan.  
The next day, he was hiding in an alley in Hogsmeade and waited for his death eaters to strike. He heard screams filling the air and smiled, it was time. Leaving the alley, he was directly behind the Dragmires. He quickly flicked his wand and a Killing Curse left it, hitting the woman in the back. He was filled with glee as he watched Reyna Dragmire drop to the ground. Within seconds, her son was at her side and his agony filled scrams drowned out any other sounds. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you, Raven Dragmire.", Voldemort said and Raven looked up. "I'm sure you have heard of me, I am Lord Voldemort." Raven didn't answer and only raised his hands. He hadn't taken his sword with him, so he had to rely on his magic to win. He flung a fireball at the dark lord, but Voldemort simply side-stepped it. The boys fury was certainly impressive and he was very powerful, but his rage left him unfocused and predictable. _This is to easy,_ Voldemort thought as he continued to dodge the boy's attacks. He flicked his wand and three spears appeared and shot towards the boy. One missed completely, the second grazed his shoulder, but the third pierced his right knee. Raven collapsed to the ground and his breath was unsteady. "You put up quite a fight, it's a shame you have to die like your mother." The was a spark of hatred and with power and speed he shouldn't be able to have, he ripped the spear out of his leg and charged the dark lord one last time. The spear broke through Voldemort's left shoulder and, with great pain, Voldemort pointed his wand at Raven. " _Bombarda Maxima!_ ", he spat and Raven's body exploded and blood and gore flew everywhere, covering the dark lord.  
With a grunt he pulled he spear out of his shoulder and went over to the boy Ganondorf Dragmire. The child still lying in the arms of the dead Reyna. As Voldemort looked at him, somehow he knew, if he took the boy in, he wouldn't serve him. Fear filled the dark lord and he pointed his wand at the boy. " _Avada Kedavra!_ ", he hissed and the curse hit the child's left hand. A bright golden light filled the street upon impact, blinding the dark lord. The next thing he felt was immense pain as spell rebounded. He screamed in agony, before his body dropped to floor, lifeless. A black smoke rose up from his body and tried to enter Ganondorf's body, but another golden flash of light destroyed the smoke. The boy never noticed how he was picked up by an old wizard whose long, white beard tickled his nose.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Ghirahim sighed in frustration. This was the eleventh world he had visited, but he still couldn't feel his master. _How dare those stupid hylians rip him from the world, that was rightfully his,_ he thought as went about preparing the ritual that would open a new portal. He wouldn't stop searching and once he found him, he would prepare him for his conquest. First the new world, then Hyrule. A smile crept onto Ghirahim's face as he thought about what he would do with the kidnappers. "Oh, I will make suffer until they beg for me to kill them, but I won't give them the sweet relieve of death.", he said and his laughter echoed through the forest he was standing in.

 **AN: There goes chapter 2. I'll try to make each chapter a bit longer, until I feel comfortable with the length. Like last time, please review and leave some feedback for me, so I can make my story even better. Have good day and Zardas out!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

Ganon grunted as his partners knee connected with his stomach. He quickly recovered and threw a punch at his face. His opponent, who was older and taller then him, couldn't react fast enough and Ganon's fist hit his left cheek. The taller boy collapsed to the floor.  
"That's enough!", the instructor called out and Ganon helped the other boy up. "You alright there, Jason? Hope it wasn't to hard.", he said sheepishly, moving his hand through his long, red hair, which he had tied up so it wouldn't get in the way. "Geez, you sure, you're only eleven? You hit harder then I do and I'm 15!", the other boy replied, still a bit dizzy. Ganon chuckled, he was pretty strong and tall foe his age. In height, he was just below 1,60m (5"3) and taller then everybody else in his class. Because of his height, skill and strength, his Muay Thai instructor had decided to move him up a class and train him with the teens, but even here, there were few who stood a chance. Ganon couldn't really explain it, but when it came to fighting, Ganon just knew what he had to do. It was like an inner voice was leading him on, telling him when to attack, when to wait for the right moment.  
The instructor had them all line up one last time. "You all did very well today. Some of you need to keep working on those knees and elbows, but that'll come with experience. Well, that's all for today folks, hit the the showers! Can't believe some of you were actually sweating!", he said with a laugh as he dismissed the class. Ganon was about to leave with the others, when the instructor called out to him. Wondering what was wrong, Ganon turned around and went back to the instructor. The man looked at him for a moment, the he shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to do with you any more. Your already starting to surpass the teens, but I'm not allowed to bump you up again." He sighed again. "You're far to good, I'm afraid." "So, what now?", Ganon asked. "I'll talk to the other instructors, see if they have any ideas, but until then, you'll just have to tough it out." He stopped for a second. "And try to hold back a bit next time, okay? I don't want any serious injuries to happen." With that, the instructor send him of and Ganon went to take a shower, before ridding his bike back to the orphanage.  
Saint Edwards Orphanage was better of then most other orphanages. Every year, a large sum of pounds was donated to it by a Mr Flitwick. Nobody knew who the man was, the only thing they knew, was that he had money. With his yearly donation, everybody was able to get multiple presents for Christmas and their birthday. Apart from that, everybody was also allowed to join sport clubs, like Ganon did with his Muay Thai. Even the building itself looked a lot nicer than most other buildings around, with a little backyard and even some animals like rabbits and two cats.  
When Ganon arrived, he felt himself being watched. He looked up towards Mrs Brunwick's office and saw her watching him. She wasn't alone though, a man, that seemed to be a lot shorter then her, was watching Ganon as well. He entered the orphanage and went to his room on the first floor. His room mate, Charles, wasn't there, so he stretched out on his bed, deciding to take a little nap. His nap didn't last long, as after only 15 minuets, there was a knock on the door. Groaning he got up and went to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Mrs Brunwick and the man, who had been watching him from her office. "Ganon, this is Professor Flitwick, he would like to talk to you.", Mrs Brunwick said with a slight German accent. Ganon looked at the man. _He isn't even as tall as me_ , Ganon thought. "So, you are the rich guy, who keeps donating?" Professor Flitwick smiled. "Indeed I am. May I come in?" "Sure.", Ganon replied, sounding not sure at all. Mrs Brunwick left the two of them alone.  
For a moment, the room was silent, before the diminutive professor spoke up. "It's nice to see you again. You've grown a lot in those past ten years, happy birthday by the way." Ganon was shocked to say the least. "You know me?" Flitwick nodded. "I also knew your mother and your brother, they were good people." "Why did you come now, after all these years.", Ganon replied, sounding angry. " Because it was better for you to grow up, not knowing who you really are." "Who I really am? What do you mean?" Flitwick gave a wry smile. "Have you ever done something when you were angry or upset? Something, that couldn't be explained? Something, that seemed... magical?" "I had a fight with my room mate once. He left the room and I was just so angry. I stared at the window and just hoped, that it would shatter. Everybody said, I smashed it and I even started believing them." Flitwick nodded. "Accidents like that can happen to young witches and wizards when they are angry." He pulled out an envelope from his jacket. "Here, read this. It will explain everything." Ganon opened the envelope and started reading. When he was done, he looked at Flitwick. "Why now? Why now and not sooner?", he quietly asked. "Because you're not an ordinary wizard." Flitwick sighed, before he continued. "A few years ago, Magical Britain was at war. An evil wizard, He-who-must-not-be-named, sought to cleanse Britain of all those he didn't deem worthy of using magic. For some reason, he tried going after you specifically, I don't know why. He attacked you, when you were visiting Hogsmeade, a village near Hogwarts.", he said and pointed at the letter in Ganon's hands. "He killed your mother and your brother, but couldn't kill you. He was destroyed himself and many think he is dead, but I think he is still some where out there, waiting, regaining his strength."  
Ganon said nothing for a while, lost in his thoughts and staring at the letter. "And what happens now?", he asked, when he looked up again. "First, I'll take you to St Mungo, the wizarding hospital here in Britain. You need to get some vaccinations for some maladies only witches and wizards can get. Apart from that, we'll also have your magic measured there, to see how strong you are. After St Mungo, we'll be visiting Diagon Alley, where you can buy your school supplies." He looked at Ganon. "After we have everything you need for Hogwarts, I'll gladly tell you all about your brother Raven and your mother." "You promise?", Ganon asked and Flitwick nodded. "You have my word."  
They went to St Mungo, which was actually close by and Ganon was surprised when they went inside what looked like an old department store. Inside it looked very much like any hospital, except for the patients. One had wings growing out of his arms, another had a pumpkin for a head. When they finally made it to a nurse sitting behind a desk, Flitwick spoke up. "We're here for the standard vaccinations for a muggle-raised wizard and his power test." "Name?", the nurse asked without looking up. "Ganondorf Dragmire.", Ganon said himself and suddenly the whole lobby went quite. Ganon didn't like them watching him and Flitwick noticed his discomfort. He cleared his throat. "Where do we have to go?", he asked, startling the nurse. "Uhm, second floor on the right.", she quickly said, still looking at Ganon. Flitwick nodded and led Ganon on.  
On the second floor, they were greeted by a young witch, who was maybe in her twenties. "Oh, professor, what are you doing here?", she asked when she saw them. "Just getting young Ganon's vaccinations, Miss Cyrus." The young witch blinked. "Ganon? As in Ganondorf Dragmire?", she asked and Ganon nodded with a wry smile. "A little warning, many will stare at you, once they know who you are. But don't let it get to you.", she said with a smile. "Now then, let's get you to the healer."  
The healer was an old man, but he seemed quite friendly and explained all the diseases that were important for his vaccinations. The healer quickly went through with them all and then came the power test. "The device I'll be using is called The Scale of Merlin. It measures the power of a wizard on a scale from 1 to 25, 25 being the highest and meaning that the witch or wizard in question is as strong as Merlin.", the healer explained. "And what's the average?", Ganon asked. The healer smiled at his question. "Children your age should be around 3, while the average adult is around 9 or 10." He looked at Flitwick. "Though there are some exceptions.", he said with a smile. Flitwick nodded. "Yes, but few are really exceptional, My 13 maybe good compared to the average, but some wizards, like Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, are rumoured to be around 20." "And He-who-must-not-be-named?" Flitwick sighed at his question. "He should have been a bit weaker then Dumbledore, but nobody knows for sure." With that said, the healer got to work. The device gave a few hisses, before the indicator stopped at 4.5. The healer raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, but given who you are, it's not really surprising." He suddenly frowned. "There seems to be some kind of interference.", he said and pointed the device at Ganon's left hand. The Scale hissed again, only louder this time, and the indicator immediately shot up to 25, before it hissed one last time and exploded. The healer stood there for a moment, completely baffled by what had just happened. "In all my years here, nothing like this has ever happened. Has your hand ever seemed weird to you? Or did it hurt sometimes for no reason.?", he asked, but Ganon shook his head. "Then I frankly don't know. Please keep an eye on it and contact us immediately, should something change."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Now, when talking to you account manager, you have to be polite. Goblins take politeness very seriously.", Flitwick said as they went through the halls of Gringotts. They had briefly talked about what had happened at St Mungo, but Flitwick said to not concern himself with it, as it wasn't dangerous. They were now at Gringotts to access his family's account, so they could buy everything he needed.  
They entered the account managers office, who was sitting behind a desk. Like Flitwick had told him, Ganon was the first to speak. "Hello, may your gold ever flow.", he said. a little nervous and worried, that he might screw up. The goblin looked up from the file on his desk "Greetings, young one. May the rivers run red with the blood of your enemies. I am Silverfang. Before we get to the Ravenclaw account, there is another matter of importance. Almost eleven years ago, you defeated one Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as He-who-must-not-be-named. By doing so, you are now able to claim his title as Heir of Slytherin by Right of Conquest. If you want to do so, you have to put on the Slytherin house ring.", he said, while taking out a small ring with a snake as its crest. "He is the heir to two founders?", Flitwick whispered and Silverfang nodded. He handed the ring to Ganon, who put it on his middle finger. There was a bright green-coloured flash and Silverfang nodded. "Congratulations, you are now officially the Heir of Slytherin. Everything in the Slytherin vault belongs to you now." "Wasn't it owned by He-who-must-not-be-named? What if there are some dangerous things inside? Can you check that for me?", Ganon asked and the goblin gave him a toothy grin. "You're careful, that's good. We will search the vault for any dangerous or cursed items. It will require a small fee, but nothing you can't afford.", Silverfang replied and wrote it down. "Now then, regarding house Ravenclaw. As by Lord Ravenclaw's, your brother, decree, I handled all the finances together with charms master Flitwick here." "That's how I donated to the orphanage. I hope you understand.", Flitwick now said. Ganon simply nodded and Silverfang continued. "I won't bore with all the numbers, but just a few important things. As Heir Ravenclaw you would own 25% of Hogwarts, as it is a private school, however, since you are also Heir Slytherin, you own 50% of the school. This allows you to put staff members on probation or fire them, if necessary, except for the headmaster and his deputy, furthermore, any member of the board of governors my veto your decision, which will lead to a hearing in front of the board." He looked through his files again. "That should be all. I will now lead you to your vault." With that they all got up and left the office.  
The ride down to the vault was like a roller-coaster ride. Silverfang had told them, that the Ravenclaw vault was one of the oldest vaults at Gringotts, and because of that, it was a deep as a vault could be in Gringotts. They passed a cave, out of which Ganon heard a fierce roar. "What was that?", he asked Silverfang. "Oh, just a dragon.", the goblin said. " **There are dragons at Gringotts!?** " Silverfang's only grinned. The cart finally stopped and the three of them then went down a long corridor. On the right site were great doors, each of them with a different crest engraved upon them. The first was a lion, the second a badger and the third had Slytherin's snake upon it. "Are those the vaults of the other founders?", Ganon asked and Silverfang nodded. "The first belonged to Gryffindor and the second to Hufflepuff. Slytherin owned the third one, now it is yours, just like this one.", he said as they stopped in front of the fourth one. Ganon reached out, his hand gliding across the eagle crest. Under his touch, the door slowly opened. What lay inside, was simply marvellous. There were many chests, filled to the brim with golden coins, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. Along the walls stood bookcases filled with ancient scrolls and tomes. Silverfang pointed to one of them. "Should you ever desire to read any of Rowena Ravenclaw's diaries, you will find them in there. When your brother became Lord Ravenclaw, he allowed us to search her diaries for how it was possible, that Rowena could still have heirs, since her only daughter died before having any children. Turns out she adopted a boy, who later had two sons himself.", he laughed. Ganon took one of the coins and looked at it. "That's a galleon, the most valuable coin amongst wizards. There are also sickles, the silver ones, and knuts, the bronze ones. One galleon is 17 sickles and one sickle equals 29 knuts." He looked at Ganon's confused face and laughed again. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He handed him a pouch. "This pouch is keyed to the Ravenclaw family, only those, who are part of it, may take money from it, others will find the experience to be quite painful, as it should be for thieves.", he said with an evil grin. "You don't like thieves?", Ganon asked, while filling the pouch with galleons, sickles and knuts. Silverfang shook his head. "No goblin does. Money is to be earned through just means. Any goblin, who stole, be it from The Nation, wizards or muggles, is for ever exiled." With those words, he led them back to the surface.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

After Gringotts, Ganon and Flitwick went through Diagon Alley to gather Ganon's school supplies. The things there were to see, were fascinating to Ganon, from men discussing the quality of mandrakes to merchants trying to sell dragon dung, which he thought was gross, there seemed to be everything here. First they bought his books, but the trip proved to be less then pleasant. Everywhere they went, people were watching him, pointing their fingers at him and whispering. When they finally reached 'Flourish and Blotts', things didn't get better. Ganon got all his books just fine, but then he saw a book titled ' _Ganondorf Dragmire, The Boy who lived – What you need to know about our saviour_ '. His face turned into a disgusted scowl and he quickly gathered all the books he was still missing, bought them and stormed out of the store. Flitwick ran after him, but wasn't quite as fast as Ganon. When Ganon finally stopped and Flitwick caught up to him, the diminutive charms professor was panting heavily.  
"What happened? Why are you upset?", he asked, his voice full of concern. Ganon sighed, before he told Flitwick about the book. "How can they do something like that? My mother and my brother gave their life for me, and people try to make money out of it?", he said, his voice shaky. Flitwick patted the boy's back. "I know that it upsets you, but we can only change it if we act. If you allow me to take care of it, I promise you, I will get the book banned, okay?" The boy nodded and they continued on their way. The rest of the trip went with out a problem, though people were still watching them. When they reached Ollivander's, Ganon could barely contain his excitement, he was about to get his own wand! They entered the shop, but saw no one at first. Ganon was about to call out, when suddenly an old man shot up behind the counter. The startled Ganon jumped backwards, almost hitting a shelf behind him. "I was wondering when you would come, Mr Dragmire. I will help you in finding the perfect wand for you." Ganon looked over to the many wands, each lying in its own compartment of the shelf. "You made them all yourself?" The wandmaker nodded. "Indeed, and I remember every single one I have sold.", he said and looked over to Flitwick, thinking for a moment. "Hm, pear and unicorn hair, 12 inches long, surprisingly swishy. I hope still serves you well after all these years, Filius." "Of course it does, Garrick, I couldn't wish for any other wand.", Flitwick replied and Ollivander turned back to Ganon. "Now then, let's find the wand, that suits you best."  
First they started with birch and dragon heartstring, 10.5 inches, but almost as soon as Ganon had it in his hand, Ollivander took it away from him again. Next came aspen and unicorn hair, 11 inches, but that only made a lamp in the shop explode. After fixing it with a quick, Ollivander brought the next wand, beech and unicorn hair, 10 inches, but again no luck. It kept going like this for a while, until Ollivander stopped. "Could it be?", he mumbled, before leaving and then returning with another wand. "This one is holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches. If this one doesn't fit, I'll only have left for you to try." Ganon took the wand, but as soon as his hand touched the wood, a deafening screech echoed through the shop and stopped, as soon as he let go of the wand. It dropped to the floor and the sound of wood hitting wood rang through the silent store. Ollivander stood there for a moment, his eyes on the wand, before he picked it up. "I have never seen such a rejection before, though it doesn't surprise me. The phoenix that gave the feather for this wand, gave another one, just one. And the wand I made from it, was wielded by the man, who took everything from you." "He-who-must-not-be-named.", Ganon mumbled and Ollivander nodded. He went to put away the wand and returned with a new one. "If this one doesn't work for you, I'll have to make a custom wand, which will be more expensive. But we'll see, now try this one, cherry and dragon heartstring, 11.5 inches." Ganon took the wand and the feeling he had, when his fingers closed around it, was incredible. A warmth swept through his body and he flicked the wand. A piece of paper atop the counter folded itself into a small bird, before it took flight. They all watched it, as it flew around the store, before it landed on the counter again. "Can I keep this one?", Ganon asked with all the innocence a child age could have and both adults smiled at him. "Yes, I think that's the right one for you. And I thought I would never sell this one.", he chuckled, shaking his head. "I made it many years ago, just after I had gotten my mastery degree in wandmaking. Treat the wand well and will never abandon you, but be warned, this combination of wood and core requires a strong mind to control. Since you are a child, it will give you a bit of leeway, but once your older, you need to be disciplined." "Your sounding as if the wands are alive.", Ganon replied. "Oh, but they are, Mr Dragmire, the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around.", the wandmaker answered mysteriously. Ganon paid 20 galleons for the wand and then left together with Flitwick.  
"Have you thought about getting a pet? You can bring either an owl, a cat or a toad with you to Hogwarts.", Flitwick asked him suddenly. "Where can I buy them?" "Come, I'll show you the way."; Flitwick replied. The store he led him to was filled to the brim with all kinds of animals. Ganon went through the store and looked at everything, but nothing really stuck out to him, until he saw it. Inside a cage sat a beautiful hawk. Ganon got close and the hawk looked at him with its intelligent eyes. Slowly he reached out with his hand, careful not to startle the hawk. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, lad, he bites pretty hard.", the store owner called out to him, while Flitwick simply watched. Instead of biting though, the hawk pressed his head against Ganon's hand in delight. "Well, blimey, bloody thing bit everyone so far. What'd you do, kid?", he owner asked, coming over. "Don't know, just felt like the right thing to do. Can I have him?", he asked Flitwick. "Well, there are rules, as I've told you, but there's a way around them." He drew his wand and waved it over Ganon and the hawk. Almost immediately a golden light glowed at the top of his wand. Satisfied, he put it away again. "Well, aren't you full of surprises, my boy, you have found your familiar, which means you can bring him with you to Hogwarts, as all familiars are allowed there, so long as they are no danger to the other students." Ganon smiled brightly, as he heard that and the gave a happy cry as well. The store owner shook his head. "That would explain everything, why no one could take him. He was waiting for you." He chuckled. "To think that I would sell a familiar to a eleven year old, sounds like some bad story, I tell ya. What's your name, lad?" "Ganondorf Dragmire, sir.", Ganon replied sheepishly. "I hope none of 'em morons out there gave you any trouble. Idiots, the lot of them." He thought for a second. "Normally, I would take 15 galleons for a hawk this magnificent, but since he's your familiar and all, I'll make it eight. How's that sound?"

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Ganon was sitting in the leaky cauldron together with Flitwick. He was quite as Flitwick told him about his family. "Both of them were good friends of mine, but your brother Raven more so then your mother Reyna. Both of them cared a lot about you, although you were adopted. They saved you from a group, that wanted to raise you, so you would become a dark lord like He-who-must-not-be-named. They came to me one day and asked for helped. They lived for a month at Hogwarts, when they were attacked in Hogsmeade. Your mother was killed first and Raven, enraged by her death, fought He-who-must-not-be-named. From what eyewitnesses told me, he fought well and with more power and ferocity then You-know-who had expected. Sadly, like your mother, he didn't survive."  
"Why does everyone call him He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-who?", Ganon asked. "Everyone feared him, his name as well, or rather the one he gave himself." "What was it?" "Voldemort."  
When the door to the pub opened, Flitwick looked up. In came a man in purple robes and a turban on his head. When he saw Ganon and Flitwick, he went over to their table. "H-h-hello F-filius, what a-are you do-doing here?" "Ah, Quirinus, a pleasure seeing you here. I helped young Ganon here getting everything for school today. Ganon, this is Professor Quirrel, he teaches Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." Ganon looked the man. _This guy is a teacher_ , he thought, but stayed polite nonetheless. "Nice meeting you, professor.", he said and offered his hand. Quirrel didn't shake it however. "I h-h-heard th-that you w-w-would be j-j-joining Hog-warts, b-but I'm a-a-afraid I can't s-stay. Im-p-portant bui-s-s-ness, you s-see." With that, he left. "Is he really a teacher?", Ganon asked and Flitwick nodded. "He's brilliant when it comes to the dark arts, but he has a broken mind. He was studying magical creatures in Transylvania, where he ran into a vampire. He has been like this ever since." After they had finished they meal, Flitwick brought him home. "Now, don't forget, the train leaves on the first of September at 11am. Your ticket is in the envelope I gave you earlier. At the station, a wizard will be waiting to show first year muggle-born and raised the way." With that, Flitwick left Ganon, who was almost dying in anticipation.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The wait for September the first was gruesome, two whole weeks Ganon had to endure, but that time he used to read his school books. They were fascinating, except for History of Magic, which nearly as interesting as muggle history, not even the magical wars could compare to what had happened in World War 1 and 2.  
When the day finally came, Laurent Smith, the janitor of the orphanage was the one to drive Ganon to Kings Cross. They drove in silence, until Laurent finally spoke. "So, you exited to go to that school, lad?" "Yes." "What was it called again?" "Hogwarts" The man nodded. "Ah, yes, wish I could've gone there. Make sure to learn plenty of magic." Ganon's head shot around to look a the man. "How..." "Do I know about magic?", he finished the sentence and Ganon nodded. "My parents were both magical, but I have none, like a muggle. I'm a squib, that's what they call us. My parents cast me out of the family as soon as my brother was born. Alone, in a world I didn't know, I was taken in by some muggles and took on their name. I didn't want to be a Malfoy any more." Ganon looked at him in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?" "I still have some friends in the magical world and they've told me, that my brother has a son, who will be starting his education at Hogwarts this year. I know what they probably made my brother into and I'm pretty sure he'll do the same thing to his son. When you meet him, just tell him, that if he wants what's best for House Malfoy, then he doesn't have to be like his father, he has to be better then him. It's up to him after that." He sighed. "Look, lad, the Malfoys ain't the nicest people out there and though I don't know him, I still worry for my nephew." "So you want me to keep an eye on him?", Ganon asked and Laurent nodded. "I know it wouldn't be easy, and you don't have to do it, but if you do, I've got something for ya." While they were waiting for the traffic light to switch, Laurent pulled out a small book from his jacket and handed it to Ganon. "Had it on me, when they threw me out. It'll teach you all about the ancient and noble houses of Magical Britain and how our government works. Should have a section on etiquette to, if I remember correctly. It'll serve you well. Everyone will be looking at you, so make sure to impress them gawpers." Ganon shook his head. "You knew who I was all along, didn't you?" Laurent gave him a cocky grin. "Of course I did, lad."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Laurent dropped him off at Kings Cross. "Have fun, lad, and keep me updated on my nephew.", he said from inside the car, before he drove off. Ganon took all his things and went to find the man Flitwick had told him about. It didn't take long for Ganon to find the man, or rather for the man to find him. He heard someone whistle and looked around to see a man beckoning him over.  
"You're one of the first years, right?", the man asked and Ganon nodded. The man looked him over. "Bit tall for a first year, but that's no problem." He took a look a Ganon's luggage and noticed Horus, Ganon's hawk. "You know, only cats, toads and owls are allowed at Hogwarts. I can't let you board the train with a hawk." "Professor Flitwick said, that it would be okay and that he would sort things out.", Ganon replied, suddenly afraid that he wouldn't be able to bring Horus along. "Ah, you're one of them special cases. Got a few of them every year." He took out a little book. "Let's see, name?" "Ganondorf Dragmire." The man gave him a calculating look, before shifting through the pages. On one he stopped. "Here it is. Ganondorf Dragmire, permission to bring a hawk to school, because of familiar bond." He nodded to himself and put the book away. "Okay then, everything seems to be in order. Now then, I am Professor Locksley, but you won't be having any classes with me until sixth year. I teach Warding, but you'll have to take Ancient Runes if you wanna join my class later." He pointed at the wall behind him. "Go through there and you'll get to the platform. The head girl will be waiting on the other site." He gave him a smile. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, Mr Dragmire."  
Going through the wall felt weird, but like Professor Locksley had told him, Platform 9¾ was on the other side. He was greeted by a cheerful girl, who was already wearing her robes, that had a silver badge on them. "Hi, I'm Jane Ashworth, the current head girl. Before you get on the train, just a few little things. While on board, you may use magic, but refrain from using them on any parts of the train or other students. Once the train arrives, leave all of your things, that you won't need until the evening inside the train, they will be taking to the school for you. Should there any problems during the ride, you can find both the head boy, Alan Blackwater and me, as well as Professor Locksley in the teachers compartment. Any more questions?" Ganon shook his head. "Then off you go.", she said with a smile and Ganon boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
He found a compartment with only a pale, blond boy sitting inside. Ganon nocked, before entering and the boy looked up from his book. "Hi, may I sit here?" "Sure, go ahead.", the boy said, marked the page he was on and put his book down. "Are you a first year too?", Ganon asked and the boy nodded. "Yes, my name's Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you.", he said and held out his hand. "I'm Ganondorf Dragmire, but please call me Ganon, my name's way too long.", Ganon replied and shook Draco's hand. _So this is Laurent's nephew. Seems like the blond hair runs in the family_ , Ganon thought, but he had no intention to mention what Laurent had said yet, he would wait and see for now. "Ah, the famous Ganondorf Dragmire. So, you like the attention your getting?", he asked, while Ganon put his trunk and Horus' cage away. "Absolutely hate it. When I went to Diagon Alley, everybody was starring at me. I wish, they would just leave me alone." Draco nodded in understanding. "I know how that feels. My father set two imbeciles, whose fathers he knows, up to follow me around all the time. They just won't leave me alone! I got lucky today and managed to lose them, but I don't for how long." He sighed. "So, what house to you think you'll end up in?" Ganon shrugged. "Don't know yet, maybe Ravenclaw. What about you?" "Well, my father wants me to be in Slytherin." "And what do you want?", Ganon asked. _It seems like Laurent was right_ , he thought. "Well, I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad, I guess. If I got sorted into any of the other two, my father would have a fit. He wants me to continue the Malfoy legacy." "You don't have to do everything the way your father wants you to, you know.", Ganon said, but Draco shook his head. "You wouldn't say that, if you knew him. He...", Draco stopped when the door was suddenly ripped open. A boy with red hair was standing in the door, pointing his wand at Draco. "Get away from him, Malfoy! A dirty snake like you isn't allowed to annoy him!", he boy screamed and Malfoy glared at him. "We were just having a friendly conversation, until you burst in, Weasley! He came here of his own accord!" The red haired looked at Ganon, his wand still levelled at Draco's face. "You don't want to hang out with some one like him, believe me. His family is as dark as it gets." Ganon snarled and Horus, feeling his anger, screeched. "I don't care about his family. So far, he has been nice to me and I don't someone else to tell, who I should be friends with, so get out!", he bellowed, but instead of doing what he was told, the boy became even angrier. "What did you do to him, dirty snake!", he screamed. He tried to swing his wand at Draco, trying to cast a spell, but Ganon had thought of that. With the superior speed of a Muay Thai practitioner, he pushed Weasley's wand arm to the side, so his spell missed Draco, before throwing the boy to the ground. Getting close to the boy's face, Ganon hissed in a low voice. "Get out!" The boy starred into his eyes, and for a moment he believed to see something else in Ganon's eyes, something older, something menacing. Ganon allowed the boy to stand up, who, almost falling over his own legs, left the compartment as fast as possible. Ganon closed the door again and sat down, before noticing that Draco was looking at him, completely awed.  
"What was that?", he asked and Ganon chuckled. "It's called Muay Thai, a muggle martial art. Maybe I can show you some of it at Hogwarts."  
They kept talking for a while, until the was a knock and the door opened again. "Can I come in? Most other compartments are either filled to the brim or empty and I don't want to be alone.", she said sheepishly. "I don't have a problem with that. You?", Ganon asked and looked at Draco. "Nope", the other boy answered and the girl smiled. "Thanks.", she said and tried putting her trunk next to Ganon's, but was too short, so Ganon got up and helped her. Thanking him again, she sat down next to him and opened the box she had with her. Out came a little, brown kitten and sat down on her lap. "This is Tommy.", she said, while petting the little thing. She looked up again. "And I'm Meredith Locksley.", she added. "Draco Malfoy.", the blond boy said with a nod and shook her hand. Her eyes widened a bit at his name, but unlike the Weasley boy, she didn't accuse him of being evil. "My name's Ganondorf Dragmire.", Ganon said, shaking her hand as well. She didn't react to it at all and the three of them kept talking, as the train started moving.

 **AN: There goes chapter 3! I feel like I should leave the chapter size as it is now, but there will probably be some, that a longer or shorter. Next time we'll get to the sorting and just as a little heads up, I did a little update on chapter 2, but it will become important much later.**

 **And just as a little fun fact, one of the wands mentioned, that is neither Ganon's, nor the one Harry has in canon, is the one I got on Pottermore. You can guess witch one it is. Until next time, Zardas out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

The train had been going for quite some time now, though it would still take over an hour, before Ganon finally dared to ask something that had been one his mind, since Meredith had introduced herself.  
"So, you said your name was Locksley and I've been wondering, are you related to Professor Locksley?" Meredith looked away as answered. "He's my uncle. I live with him and aunt Marian, since my parents are...", she didn't finish her sentence and Ganon really wanted to smack himself in the face right now. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked.", he quickly said and she turned around to look at him, a sad smile on her face. "It's okay, you didn't know. You're in a similar situation, right?", she asked and he smiled sheepishly. "I guess you could say that.", he replied, rubbing the back of his head. He looked upwards, when he heard Horus screech and took the hawk out of his cage. Horus settled down on his right shoulder, which Ganon had bandaged up, so that the hawk's talons wouldn't hurt. "So what's the story with your hawk? I didn't know, they allowed other animals.", Draco asked and Ganon shook his head. "They don't, but there are different rules if the animal in question is a student's familiar, that's what Professor Flitwick told me."  
They kept talking about their pets after that. Draco's horned owl Aquillus was busy sleeping in his cage, while Tommy, who was in fact a kneazle, was trying to get Horus' attention. The hawk was more amused, then annoyed and watched as the kitten frolicked about.  
When they were about to get their robes, someone knocked on the door and a bushy haired girl entered. She was already wearing her school robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." Her eyes went wide, when she saw Horus. "You're not allowed to have a hawk with you at Hogwarts, it said so in the letter!", she said loudly and Ganon sighed. "You would be right, if Horus was a normal hawk, but he isn't. Horus is my familiar, so I have a special permission to bring him along." "What's a familiar?", the girl asked. "I'll tell you, but how about introductions first? My name's Ganondorf Dragmire, but please call me Ganon. And these two are Draco Malfoy and Meredith Locksley." For a moment, the girl seemed to have stopped working, and Ganon was actually concerned. "You're the boy who lived? I've read all about you!", the girl said exited and still not introducing herself. Inwardly, Ganon frowned, but he decided to have a little fun with the girl. "Alright then, if you know all about me, then I'm sure you won't mind answering a few easy questions, right?", he said with a fake smile and she nodded eagerly. "Good, then what is my favourite sport, where did I grow up and was I raised by wizards or muggles?" "You like Quidditch the most, you grew up at the ancestral home of one of the light side families and were obviously raised by wizards." All were quite for a moment. Meredith looked nervous, her gaze travelling from Ganon to the girl and back again, while Draco had an amused smirk on his face. Finally, Ganon broke the silence. He laughed. "Wow, which idiot came up with this stuff? My favourite sport is Muay Thai, and I grew up in an muggle orphanage in London. So I suggest you leave now, before you embarrass yourself even more.", he said, his voice turning cold at the end. The girl flushed and stormed out of the compartment, without saying another word.  
Ganon looked at Draco and Meredith with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, but I hate people like her. Thinking they know everything, just because they read it somewhere.", he sighed. "I think we should change into our robes as well. Come Draco, let's give Meredith some privacy." With that, both boys left the compartment.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Hogwarts looked simply amazing, the castle was huge, even from the boats they had used to cross the lake, but inside was something else entirely. The first years where waiting in front of the great hall for the sorting to begin. Ganon was quite curious how it was done, he heard the Weasley boy claiming, they had to wrestle a troll, or something stupid. The boy would often look towards Ganon, as if he was trying to get his attention, but Ganon simply didn't care. Meredith and Draco were still with him, when he saw two boys approach them. They bigger then most first years, but not nearly as tall as Ganon. Draco groaned, once he noticed them as well. "Didn't I tell you two to leave me alone?", Draco asked. "But your father said..." "I know what my father said, Goyle! I don't need you or Crabbe. I'll talk to my father about this, until then, you'd better not show your face around me!", Draco interrupted him, but Crabbe and Goyle only starred dumbfounded at him. "What's this about?", a stern voice suddenly asked and they turned around to see Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress looking. "I only want those two to leave me alone, professor, nothing more, nothing less.", Draco replied, having calmed down incredibly fast. McGonagall nodded. "If that is the case, then I suggest you follow Mr Malfoys wish, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle." Then she turned to address all first years. "We are ready to begin with the sorting, please follow me." They entered the great hall and Ganon heard many 'Ohs' and 'Ahs', he could only agree. The ceiling looked like the sky outside and he briefly wondered who had been responsible for that, when Draco nudged him. "My mother had told how awesome it looks inside, but this is beyond everything I imagined", he whispered and Ganon nodded in agreement.  
They stopped and stood there, while McGonagall got an old looking hat. "This is the Sorting Hat. You will step forward when I call your name and put it on, then it will tell us, in which house you belong." She took out a long scroll and started reading the names. Ganon clapped politely for everyone, except Crabbe, until his name came. "Ganondorf Dragmire!", McGonagall called out and everyone went quite. Sighing, Ganon stepped up and put hat on his head. _'Hm, very intriguing.'_ , a voice inside his head said. _'Who are you?'_ , he asked and he heard a chuckle. _'I am the Sorting Hat. The four founders have given me the ability to look into peoples minds, but don't worry, I can't tell anyone about another person. Now then, where to put you.'_ It pondered the thought for a moment. _'It sure is exiting to have an heir at Hogwarts again, but I don't know where to put you, you would fit I in everywhere.' 'What about Ravenclaw?'_ , Ganon asked and the hat chuckled again. _'If that is your wish, then so be it!_ Ravenclaw!" The last word echoed through the great hall and the Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers. Grinning, Ganon gave McGonagall the hat back and went to sit with the Ravenclaws. When he looked to the teacher's table, he saw Flitwick grinning as well and holding his goblet up in a toast.  
The next few were sorted quickly and Meredith joined Gryffindor, but then came Draco. His sorting took longer than anyone else before him. Some started to mumble, but Ganon just kept looking at his new friend. Finally, something happened. "Ravenclaw!", the hat cried out and Draco, looking very relieved sat down next to Ganon. "What took you so long?", Ganon asked and Draco smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. One meant becoming like my father, the other being myself." He sighed. "I hope I made the right choice." Ganon put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you made the right choice. If you want what's best for yourself and your family, try not to be like your father, but better then him." "Now where did that come from?", Draco asked with a laugh. "A friend told me, maybe I'll introduce you one day.", Ganon replied.

The sorting ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. Now Dumbledore stood up and all talk in the hall stopped. "To those who are new, welcome and to those who are old, welcome back. Before I allow you all to stuff your self with delicious treats, there are a few things I have to say. First, for our new students, quidditch try-outs will begin after your first flying lesson. Please be aware, that students, who are not part of their house's team, are not allowed to have their own broom. Second, the duelling tournament will be held on the tenth of December. The first years are only allowed to watch, if you wish to participate, you'll have to wait until your second year. However, for those, who feel brave, Professor Flitwick offers an additional course twice a week after classes, where he teaches those brave first years how to duel. If he feels you are ready, he will allow you to enter the tournament. The first duelling lesson will be in two days. And now for something that concerns all of you." He paused for a moment. "As the older ones already know, some areas of the school grounds are off limits, like the Forbidden Forest. This year, the right east corridor on the third floor is off limits as well for all those, who do not wish to die a horrible death." His smile returned. "Now dig in!", he said and the tables were suddenly filled with all kinds of delicious food.

"Why did he tell us about the third floor? Now, that everybody knows, I promise you there will be someone stupid enough to risk a look.", Ganon said, but Draco just shrugged. "It's their fault, if they don't heed his warning. But what do think about the duelling tournament? Gonna try to compete?", Draco asked and Ganon nodded. "Of course, I always enjoyed a fair fight, that's why I started with Muay Thai. What about you?" "Couldn't hurt to try and even if he doesn't allow me to compete, I'll have a head start for next year.", Draco replied, while putting some potatoes on his plate. 

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

After the feast, two prefects led the first year Ravenclaws up to Ravenclaw Tower. They stopped in front of a door with a silver knocker on it. "To enter, you need to answer a riddle. Any of you wanna try? Just knock and you will hear the riddle.", the girl said. None of the first years stepped up and Ganon sighed, were they really afraid of solving a simple riddle? So, with no one else daring to take the challenge, he went to the door and knocked. The knocker came to life and in a loud and clear voice it slowly said:

 _Who makes it,  
has no need of it._

 _Who buys it,  
has no use for it._

 _Who uses it  
can neither see nor feel it._

 _What is it?_

Ganon started thinking. The riddle seemed familiar, but what could 'it' be? _I should start at the end_ , he thought. _He can't see it, so he's blind? But that doesn't explain why he can't feel it. When are you both blind and can't feel anything?_ He pondered the thought for a moment. _I think, that the one_ _using 'it', is dead, so what does he need? He's buried, he doesn't need anything, except his..._ Suddenly it hit him. "'It' is a coffin. The carpenter makes it, but he's alive and so is the one, who buys it. Only the third, who can't see or feel needs the coffin." "Well explained.", the knocker said and the door opened.  
The Ravenclaw common room looked really nice. Many comfortable looking armchairs were standing alone or in groups of four inside the room, two large sofas were in front of the fireplace and the walls were covered in bookshelves. Everything was held in bronze and blue and the first years couldn't help but stare in awe. "I take it you like your common room?", a voice behind them asked and they turned around to see Professor Flitwick. "For those of you, who don't know me yet, I am Filius Flitwick, charms professor and head of house Ravenclaw. During your time at Hogwarts, you can always come to me if you have a problem, whether it be with another student or a member of the staff. My office hours will be posted on a blackboard inside each dorm room, along with other useful informations. As for the rooms, all of them are for two students each. Boys on the right, girls on the left. I will leave figuring out the pairs to you, but a boy and a girl can't share a room and once you've made your decision, it's final." He looked at each of them, before he smiled. "I'll see you all tomorrow at breakfast.", with that, he left them and the first years started eagerly chatting away, about who would share a room. Before anyone could ask him, Ganon went over to Draco. "Can we share a room? I don't want any of the others going all fanboy on me and I already know, you won't do that.", he asked and the blond boy nodded. "Sure, let's see where they put our stuff."  
They got their trunks and then picked a room. The room was quite large. Inside were to four-poster-beds at either end of the room, a table at the window, large enough for both of them to work there at the same time, without getting in each others way. Ganon took the bed on the right side, while Draco took the one on the left. Ganon started putting his things into a closet next to his bed and when he looked over to Draco, he saw the blond boy siting at the table writing something. "Already writing a letter?", Ganon asked while continuing with his own work. Though Ganon couldn't see it with his back to Draco, the other boy nodded. "I have to explain to my father, why I'm not in Slytherin. He won't like it, but me being in Ravenclaw is easier for him to accept, then me being in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." "Sounds like a nice guy.", Ganon said sarcastically and Draco laughed. "It's not like I don't love him and I'm sure he loves me too, it's just so frustrating sometimes, the expectations, the politics. It's too much for a child." Ganon didn't answer.  
His back still turned towards Draco, he was holding a small box in his hands. Inside were both the ring of House Ravenclaw and the ring of House Slytherin. _Should I tell Draco?_ , he thought. _Maybe I'll only tell him about Ravenclaw for now, see how he reacts and later I'll tell him about Slytherin._ His mind made up, Ganon opened the box and took the Ravenclaw ring out, but left the Slytherin one inside. He put the ring on his middle finger, before he turned around and went to the table. "Draco, there's something I'd like to tell you." The blond boy looked up from the letter, he was writing. "What is it?", Draco asked and Ganon showed him the ring. For a moment, the blond boy was baffled. "You're the Heir of Ravenclaw? How's that possible?", Draco asked and Ganon told what he knew about it. "So, what can you do, being an heir and all?" "I could fire one of the teachers or any other staff member, except Dumbledore and McGonagall.", Ganon replied with a smirk., which Draco returned. "Let's wait until we had classes with everyone, then we'll make a list.", he said with such seriousness, that Ganon burst into laughter and Draco soon followed.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The next morning, Ganon and Draco were sitting in the great hall, when they heard the sound of hooting owls. They and every other first year looked up, to see a swarm of owls entering through the windows. Many were holding letters and newspapers and some even had small packages tied to their legs. Aquillus and Horus came as well, but neither of them had anything with them. Draco took the letter he had finished before going to bed and tied it to Aquillus' leg. The owl hooted once, before plucking a sausage from Draco's plate and flying off. Horus gave Ganon a pleading look and the boy sighed, before feeding a piece of bacon to his familiar. Horus nuzzled his head against Ganon's neck, then flew off as well.  
"So, what do you wanna do today?", Draco asked, after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "Explore the castle, maybe we can find a hidden room or some thing like that, that belonged to Ravenclaw.", Ganon said. "Yeah, why not, you should be able to open it. But where do we start?" "We could ask the Gray Lady, she is our house ghost after all." Before Draco could reply, Professor Flitwick came over with their schedules. Classes would start tomorrow, with their first lesson being Charms together with the Hufflepuffs. After that was Potions with the Slytherins. Then would be lunch, with two more lessons, Herbology and History of Magic, both together with Hufflepuff, after that.  
Ganon looked to Flitwick. "And your duelling lessons are after that, right Sir?", he asked and his Head of House smiled. "Indeed it is, Mr Dragmire. Can I assume to see you there tomorrow?" "Yes, I'll be there and Draco as well.", he said and Draco nodded. The diminutive professor laughed and went on his way, while Ganon and Draco gathered their things. They hadn't even made it to the door, when they were stopped by the Weasley boy. "Hey, Ganondorf. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday and hopped that we could over from the beginning. I'm Ron Weasley.", he said and held out his hand. Ganon looked at it for a moment, before he shook his head. "I'm not the one you owe an apology. Once you apologize too Draco, I'll give you a second chance." The Weasley boy starred at him dumbfounded and his hand dropped. "But..." "No buts, apologize or leave us alone.", Ganon interrupted him and left together with Draco, leaving the redhead behind.  
In the entrance hall, they saw Meredith talking to Professor Locksley. They went towards and the professor looked towards them. "Meredith told me that you kept her company during yesterdays train ride. She also spoke to me about what happened with Miss Granger.", he said in a stern voice. "Should any other students cause you problems, Mr Dragmire, feel free to contact me about it. I wish you a nice day." With that he left and Ganon turned to Meredith. "We wanted to explore the castle. Feel like coming with us?", he asked. "What are you looking for?" Ganon looked around, many students were leaving the great hall. "I'll tell you, but not here.", he said and she nodded. Together they searched for an empty classroom. When they had found one, Ganon reached inside his robes and out one of the rings he was carrying with him and put it on, before showing it to Meredith. Both her and Draco were perplexed, when they saw it. "Ahem, Ganon, mate, why is the ring from Slytherin now?", he asked and Ganon took a look a the ring. Indeed, it was the ring of House Slytherin. "Damn it! I messed up. This wasn't what I wanted to show you.", he said and took out the Ravenclaw ring. "I only wanted to show the Ravenclaw ring, I'm the heir of Ravenclaw and Slytherin." He glanced at Draco. "Draco only knew about Ravenclaw. I didn't want to tell him about Slytherin, because I don't know how to feel about it myself." He sighed. "When I somehow defeated Voldemort almost eleven years, I earned the the title 'Heir Slytherin' by Right of Conquest. The thought of owning something, that belonged to the killer of my family is... sickening.", he finished and looked at Meredith. "Were you going to tell me?", Draco asked and Ganon nodded. "Once I had gotten to know you better, yes." "Then I'll forgive you, but you owe me.", he said with a smirk. "So,", he began, still looking at Meredith. " still wanna hang out with us?", he asked her with a shy smile. "Yeah, I was just surprised. Does anyone else know?", she asked. "Only Flitwick, he was there, when I claimed the title." He looked at both of them. "So, ready to get started? Draco and I already thought about looking for the Gray Lady first.", he explained and the other two nodded. Together, the little group of friends, who had just met, started their search.  
Until lunch they searched for the Gray Lady, but found nothing. On their way back to the great hall, they ran into McGonagall and Ganon had an idea. "Professor, is it allowed for students to sit with their friends at their table during meals?", he asked and Draco and Meredith, as well as McGonagall looked at him in surprise. "It has been a long time since anybody has asked me this, but I can happily tell you, that it is indeed allowed." She looked at the three of them. "During the opening and end-of-term feast however, you'll have to sit with your house. Please keep that in mind." With that, she went on her way and the three continued to the great hall. They sat down together at the Ravenclaw table, with some giving them odd looks,but no one said anything. "Any ideas?", Draco asked and both Ganon and Meredith shook their heads. "There has to be something we can do. What about the other ghosts? They could know where she is.", Ganon said, as he glanced at the other tables. Over at the Slytherin table, the Bloody Baron was sitting next to Goyle, who didn't seem all too happy about it. At the Gryffindor table, Nearly Headless Nick was proving yet again to some first years why he was called that. Some thought it was cool, some thought it was gross, Ganon couldn't decide. As he ate another potatoe, he looked towards the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar was about to leave, so this was his opportunity. "I'm gonna ask the the Fat Friar. Save my spot.", he told his friends and went to catch up with the dead monk. "Excuse me, sir!", he called out and the ghost stopped. "Hello, my child, how can I help you?", the Fat Friar asked with a kind smile. "Do you know where the Gray Lady is? My friends and I would like to ask her something." "I know where she is, but I don't know if she she will talk to you. She was in a bad mood when I saw her earlier today.", the monk replied, his smile disappearing. "Please, it's important.", Ganon pleaded and quickly showed the Friar the Ravenclaw ring. "Oh, I understand. Very well then, I will go to her and ask her, if she feels like talking to you. You'll go and finish your lunch, I'll find you, when your done. But if she doesn't want to talk, please leave her alone.", he said and Ganon nodded. The Fat Friar smiled again. "Alright, I'll go find her and you enjoy your lunch, my child." The Friar floated away and Ganon returned to his friends, but what he saw made him groan. The girl from yesterday in the train was arguing with Draco. "You don't know what you're talking about, so leave.", Draco said, but she didn't go. "She has to sit with her house, that's what the rules say!" Ganon sighed, before he stepped in. "We asked Professor McGonagall, she said there was no problem with it. Ask her, if you don't believe us.", Ganon said and the girl turned around. "You! Why did you lie to me on the train? I checked the books about you again and what you said were dirty lies!", she bellowed and the other students began watching them. Ganon pinched his nose and looked to the ceiling. It showed a cloudy sky. "Ever heard the term fiction? Not everything in books is factual.", he replied, but it only seemed to make her angrier. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, when finally, Professor McGonagall came over. "What is going on here? Why are you screaming like that, Miss Granger?" Before she could say anything, Draco spoke up. "She accused us of breaking the rules, because Meredith was sitting here. When Ganon told her, that we had asked you, it developed into what you saw.", the blond boy. "Is that true?", McGonagall asked and Meredith and Ganon nodded, while the bushy haired girl seemed to be close to tears. "But professor, he lied to me yesterday on the train, when he said, he was raised by muggles!", she said, but McGonagall shook her head. "He was telling the truth.", she said. That was too much for the girl and she ran away. "I'm sorry, professor. I didn't want this to happen.", Ganon said, and looked to the floor. "It's not your fault, Mr Dragmire. I'll talk to her.", the deputy headmistress said and followed after the girl. Ganon sat down between Draco and Meredith again and told them about his conversation with the Friar. None of them noticed the Weasley boy giving them dirty looks.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

When lunch ended, the Fat Friar floated over to them. "I have asked her for you, and she is ready to meet you. Go to the first floor, near the hospital wing, she is waiting there for you.", he told Ganon. "Thank you, sir. If I may ask, what is your name? Everybody only calls you the Fat Friar.", Ganon asked and a smile crept onto the monk's face. "Many know my name, but few know, that it is mine. When I was alive, I called Robin of Locksley and Little John my friends." "You knew my ancestor? Are you Friar Tuck?", Meredith asked and Tuck nodded. "Was Robin Hood a wizard?", Ganon wanted to know, but now the monk shook his head. "No, the magic in the Locksley family started a few generations later. But enough of that now, my child, you shouldn't keep a lady waiting.", Tuck said and floated away. Ganon, Draco and Meredith got up and made their way to the first floor.  
The Gray Lady was watching the Scottish landscape through a window, when the three students approached. "The Friar told me, that you are an heir of my house, is that true?", she asked, with out turning around. "Are you Rowena Ravenclaw?" Ganon, surprised as he was, couldn't think of anything else to say. Now, the ghost turned around. "No, I am not my mother. Tell me, what you want to know, Heir Ravenclaw.", she replied, seeming a bit annoyed. "We wanted to ask you, Lady Helena, if there are any rooms belonging to your mother inside Hogwarts. We want to find any such rooms.", Ganon said and Helena looked at him for a moment, searching for something. "My mother had many private rooms inside the school, but most you will have to find yourself. However, there is one I can tell you about. Go to the staircase, that leads to Ravenclaw Tower, but don't go up. Instead speak to the portrait of the dragon slayer and show him your ring.", she said, looking him over once more. "Behind him is a room, that my mother used to study. Use it at your own leisure. The key to finding her other rooms, is there as well." She started floating away, but stopped. "Before I leave, tell me your name, Heir Ravenclaw.", she said in a commanding voice. "I'm Ganondorf Dragmire.", he said and Helena raised an eyebrow. "So you are the one, everybody is talking about. Try to make our house proud." Saying that, she left. Draco looked at his new friend. "Is it just me, or did she seem friendlier at the end?", he asked, but Ganon just shrugged. "It's not important. Let's go look for that room.", he said and the others agreed. As they made their way to their destination, Meredith had a question for Ganon. "What are going to do with the room?", she asked. "Don't know yet, depends what's inside. But maybe it could be a place for us to relax and study." "If it's large enough, we might even be able to practice spells there.", Draco supplied and the three first years couldn't help, but grin at the thought at having their own study room.  
The dragon slayer was sitting on the head of the dragon, he had slain, sharpening the blade of his spear. He looked up, when the first years approached it, Ganon in front. "Great knight, we desire entrance into the chambers, that lie beyond you.", he said and raised his hand to show the knight the Ravenclaw ring. When the knight saw the ring, he stood up and bowed to Ganon. "Welcome, my master. It has been a long time, since an heir has come to me.", the knight said and the three first years looked at each other, it was a women's voice. "Excuse me, but are you a woman?", Meredith asked and the knight took of his or her helmet. Underneath was indeed the face of a woman. She smiled and her portrait swung open, revealing a path. Ganon and his friends went through, the portrait closing behind them. The chamber was a bit larger then the room Ganon and Draco shared, with two sofas and a big table for ten persons. There were also two large bookshelves, packed with ancient tomes and scrolls. On the wall was a large portrait, showing an empty desk, but none of them cared about it. "This is awesome!", Draco exclaimed and the other two couldn't help but nod.

They sat down on the sofas, Draco taking one for himself, leaving Ganon and Meredith to share one. Talking for quite some time, they got to know each other better. Draco told them about his live at Malfoy Manor and how his father tried to mold him into a perfect heir, but he also told them of his happy memories. He would often play chess with either his mother or his father, swim in the lake next to the manor or simply relax in the family library. Meredith told them how she lived with her aunt and uncle at their house. The Locksleys weren't as rich as the Malfoys, but the house they owned, was big enough to hold at least two families. It was close to a small forest and Meredith loved hiking trough it with her younger cousin. Her cousin, John, would come to Hogwarts in two years and had been very sad when she had left. Then it was Ganon's turn. He told them about Saint Edwards and how the muggle world worked. They were most interested in the muggle school Ganon had gone to and how his Muay Thai worked. A few hours passed and when it was time for dinner, they got up and left. None of them noticed the woman, that had entered the empty portrait, watching them as they left. "So a new heir has come. I have to tell the others." With that, she left the portrait again. 

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Their first lesson of the day was Charms with Professor Flitwick. First, the professor did a roll call. When he reached Ganon, he smiled brightly at the boy, before continuing. "Now then, Charms is a delicate art. Many things can be achieved by having knowledge and skill in this art. In almost all aspects of your life, you will need a charm, to levitate something, that is to heavy to lift, to make light in the darkness, to conjure flames or to defend yourselves against other spells. These things, and more, I'll be teaching you as the years progress. But first, a little demonstration is in order.", the diminutive professor said, before waving his wand. At first, nothing happened, then the head of a doll appeared on the edge of his desk. The doll climbed on top of the desk and started dancing. Two more joined it and soon they were all dancing a fast fox-trot. The first years laughed at the display and Flitwick kept it going for a few minutes, before waving his wand again. The dolls stopped dancing, bowed before the students, before disappearing off the edge of the desk again.  
"Let's get to work, shall we?", Flitwick said, clapping his hands and the class settled down. "Today, we'll be going over some of the easier spells in theory and, if we have enough time left, everyone of you, can try _Lumos_ , the light spell. _Lumos_ is used quite often throughout the Wizarding World, being one of the spells with the most variations." Flitwick went over some of those variations, while they were writing down what he was saying. The lesson progressed and they went over other spells as well, only small ones, most of those raised in the magicalworld already knew about some of them. About ten minutes before the end of the lesson, Flitwick decided, that they could now try _Lumos_ themselves. " _Lumos_!", Ganon said and a small spark appeared at the tip of his wand. "Well done, Mr Dragmire, five points for Ravenclaw.", Flitwick said and turned back to a girl from Hufflepuff he was trying to help. Ganon felt his magic flowing trough his wand and he tried pouring more of it into the wand. Slowly the light got brighter, until he suddenly felt a rush inside him and a flash of light engulfed the entire classroom, startling everybody. "What happened, professor?", a girl from Ravenclaw, Julia Blackthorne, Ganon thought her name was, asked and Flitwick looked towards Ganon. "I believe, Mr Dragmire tried to make the light brighter, but lost control at the end. Overcasting a spell like that can be extremely dangerous, so please be more careful next time, Mr Dragmire." The bell sounded just after he finished and the students packed up and left for their next class.  
Going down into the dungeons felt strange to Ganon, he liked open spaces more, but wasn't claustrophobic or anything like that, and it wasn't being underground, he had been able to handle that just fine in Gringotts. It was something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They had to wait in front of the Potions classroom, until Professor Snape opened the door, a few minutes before the bell. He commanded them inside and told them to sit down, before closing the door again. Ganon sat next to Draco, just like in Charms, and the two of them waited for Professor Snape to begin. "There will be no silly wandwaving or spellcasting in my classroom. Potions are dangerous, should you make a mistake, so I suggest that you all pay close attention to what I say. I will show you how to ensnare the mind, how to bottle fame and even how to put a stopper on death." He looked his class over, his eyes lingering on Ganon. "Mr Dragmire, our new celebrity.", he began and some of the Slytherins snickered. "Many claim great things about you, let's see how reality looks like. Tell me, where would you look for a bezoar, if I told you to find one?" "In the stomach of a goat, sir.", Ganon replied and Snape nodded. "Next question, what is the strongest sleeping potion known to wizards?" Ganon had to think about this one. There was a chapter in the book explain the Dreamless Sleep potion and it mentioned another one, supposedly the strongest. "I think it was Draught of the Living Dead, sir." Again Snape nodded. "Let's see if you have read past the first two chapters. Today, we'll be brewing a certain potion, the instructions are on the board.", he said and waved his wand towards the board, were the instructions appeared. "Do you know, what potion we'll be brewing?" " One to cure boils, professor." Snape raised an eyebrow. "It seems there are indeed those among you, who can read.", he said, before looking at the other students. "Why aren't you writing that down!?", he barked and the students hurried to get to work. After that, Snape told them to get into pairs, Ganon working together with Draco, who already had some experience when it came to potions, and start brewing. "When you are finished, bring one phial of your potion to me for grading."  
Time past quickly and Ganon and Draco were the first to finish. They brought the phial to Snape, who looked at it, before nodding. They sat down again and waited for the others to finish. "So, just so I understand, what has happened here.", Snape began looking at each pair, his face twisting into a scowl. "Among you dunderheads are only two students, who are capable of brewing a perfect boil-cure potion?", he snarled, before pointing at Ganon and Draco. "That's how a perfect potion looks like. For your effort, Dragmire, Malfoy, you get ten points for Ravenclaw. The others will write a two-foot essay on what they did wrong." The bell rang and some started getting up. "Sit down, I didn't dismiss you. I will repeat my warning from the beginning, all of you need to pay attention, otherwise you will suffer the consequences. Class dismissed", he hissed and the students left as fast as they could. "You said you know him, Draco. Is he always like that?", Ganon asked and the blond boy shook his head. "Only if you annoy him." With that, they went to lunch.

 **AN:There's chapter four for you! Now for those who like Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry about what I'm doing to them, or at least I'm sorry for Hermione. I won't keep bashing her, Ron on the other hand won't be so lucky. As for Snape, if I'm being honest, I kind of hate that dick, but he won't be off as bad as Ron.** **As always, please read and review and I will see you next time, where we will get to the duelling lesson with Flitwick. Zardas out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

"Why in the world would they make us have History of Magic at the end of the day?", Draco asked and Ganon shrugged. They had just finished their first History of Magic lesson and it was excruciating. Professor Binns was the only ghost among teachers. One day, he had fallen asleep in an armchair and when it was time for his next lesson, he had left his body behind. During his lesson, it hadn't even taken five minutes, before half the class had fallen asleep and the rest followed immediately, but Binns didn't seem to care, he kept droning on and on, until after half an hour, the bell rang, pulling everybody from their slumber. The lesson before, Herbology hadn't been as bad, but it wasn't all that great either. Herbology was taught by Professor Sprout, the head teacher of Hufflepuff. She was nice enough and tried her best to help the students, but Ganon and plants just didn't work well. He and Draco were now on their way to their first duelling lesson.  
There was a large room on the first floor, that Flitwick used for training the first years and, being so close to the hospital wing, it was also were the tournament would take place. There were a few other students already there, and Ganon couldn't help but groan, when he saw Weasley among them. "The git is here.", he whispered to Draco and the blond boy frowned. "Let's hope, that he doesn't spoil this for us.", he responded and they waited together with the others for Flitwick to arrive. Meredith was there as well, but she only wanted to watch. "I don't like fighting, but I'll cheer both of you on.", she said to Ganon and Draco and sat down on the side when Flitwick arrived. With him was a seventh year student. "I'm happy to see, that so many of you came, usually there are only four or so.", he said, looking over the ten first years. Most of them were from Gryffindor, Ganon and Draco were the only ones from Ravenclaw, for Slytherin, only Blaise Zabini had come, and no Hufflepuff had shown up. "The young man with me is Alan Blackwater, current head boy and winner of the last two tournaments for his age group. He'll be helping me teach you. Now then,", he said rubbing his hands. "Let's get started. First, we'll go over the rules we'll be using here at school. Two years are added together, so second and third year, fourth and fifth year and sixth and seventh year. As you are first years, you'll be competing against the second and third years. There is a 30 minute time limit for each duel, but only so none of the younger duellist succumb to magical exhaustion. A duel ends when one of the combatants yields or is unable to continue. For him to be unable to continue, he either needs to be disarmed and be unable to get his wand back or be unable to cast any spells, despite having his wand. Regarding the spells, you'll be allowed to use, most of the ones taught here at Hogwarts are allowed, with a few exceptions, like the cutting curse. All the spells you'll learn here today and in our following lessons, are allowed however. We'll be starting with some easy ones for today. The knockback-jinx and a simple shield charm, that will protect you from most jinxes and minor hexes first. First, chose a partner. Who you chose will be irrelevant later, as we'll mix up the pairs a few times." Flitwick demonstrated both spells with Alan, before the students tried themselves.  
Ganon started with Draco as his partner. First, Ganon used the knockback-jinx and Draco shielded, then Draco would use the jinx and Ganon would shield himself against them. Some of his spells broke through the shield and Alan noticed. He went over to them and watched Draco, as the blond boy sat on his ass yet again. "You need to pour more magic into your shield and assume a better stance. Even if it breaks through your shield, it should be weakened enough to not knock you flat on you ass." Ganon cast the spell again. It broke through the shield like last time, but this time, Draco only stumbled backwards a bit. Alan nodded approvingly, before turning to Ganon. "You can put more power behind the knockback-jinx if you end the casting with a stabbing motion." He demonstrated it once, before Ganon tried it himself, putting Draco on his ass again. He got up, a smile on his face. "Damn, your quite strong.", he said and they both laughed. Flitwick called for the pairs to mix up. Ganon's new partner was Blaise Zabini, while Draco worked together with Harry Potter, a boy from Gryffindor. Blaise was faster then Draco with his spells, but they didn't have as much power behind them. Draco had told Ganon a few things about the boy, including the eerie stories about his mother.  
The exercise went quite well and Flitwick and Alan went on to teach them more jinxes to use, until suddenly Weasley spoke up. "Why are we learning this stuff? When do we get to to the real thing?", he asked and Flitwick gave him a thin smile. "Every spell is viable in battle, even a simple _Lumos_ , you just need to know how to use the spells you've got.", he replied. "Yeah right.", Weasley grumbled and Flitwick raised an eyebrow, but before could say anything, Ganon stepped forward. "I'll show you how to use _Lumos_ in battle, Weasley. That is, if you think your up to the challenge.", Ganon said, glancing over towards Flitwick, who nodded and silently gave his consent. "Then we'll make a practice duel out of it. Everyone, make room for them. Dragmire, Weasley, bow before each other.", Alan said and everybody followed his command.  
Ganon gave Weasley a bow, while he didn't like the boy, he would show him the respect he deserved. Weasley bowed as well, but not nearly as low as Ganon did. Alan ordered them to increase the distance between them to about three meters. They raised their wands. "Begin!", Alan shouted and Weasley immediately threw a knockback-jinx at Ganon, who side-stepped it, moving a bit closer. Whispering, so that Weasley didn't know what was coming, he cast a tickling charm. Weasley tried to block the spell with a shield spell, but it broke through, though with its power weakened by the shield, it only got a few giggles out of the red haired boy, but it gave Ganon another opportunity to move closer. After recovering from his laughing, the Weasley boy threw more spells in quick succession. Ganon weaved through the spells, knowing where they were going. It was as if a tiny voice inside his head was talking to him. That last spell, he blocked with a shield and a smirk appeared on his face, he was close enough now. Raising his his wand, he bellowed one word. " _Lumos_!" Like early today, he poured more magic into the spell then necessary, overcasting it again, but this time he was prepared for the bright flash. Weasley let out a scream of surprise and covered his eyes, to protect them from the light. He heard a quite voice mumble a spell, before he found himself on his as, his wand still in his hand, until a sudden sting shot through it and he dropped his wand. When he dared to look again, Ganon was standing over him, holding both wands in one hand, the other stretched out toward Weasley, trying to help him up. Weasley's face twisted into a scowl and he slapped Ganon's hand away, before getting up and storming out of the room, completely forgetting about his wand. "Weasley!", Ganon called after him, but the boy didn't react. Harry looked at Ganon. "You can give me his wand. We share a dorm room.", he said and Ganon nodded, before handing over the wand. "I wish I knew what is up with, he has been nothing but trouble for me and my friends since the ride here." Harry gave a wry smile. "He doesn't like either of you very much. You should hear him when he's talking about you. Says you're all dark and we should stay away from you, but nobody believes him" He shrugged. "Not like its his to decide who I'm friends with or not after all. I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter and that tree tall girl here is Lyra Black.", he introduced his friend, who was almost as tall as Ganon. Draco blinked a few times. "Your my cousin?", he asked and Lyra looked at him. "Your Narcissa's son, right? My father told me to stay away from you, but I see no reason why, honestly.", she said, looking down at Draco. Draco shrugged. "Probably because of my father. Sirius must be afraid I'll become like him." Meredith came over to talk with them as well, while Alan and Flitwick watched the young students. "What do you think of him?", Flitwick asked. "He's got potential. The skill he showed after only one lesson is astounding. He reminds me of myself." Alan looked at Flitwick. "Was his level higher then normal?" "A 4.5. We can expect great things from him. He was marked by power, but his fate will be difficult. He'll need our help. Can I count on you?", Flitwick asked and Alan nodded. A smile crept onto the charms master's face as he looked at Ganon. Reyna's spell seemed to have worked, Demise was still subdued.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The next day, their first lesson was Transfiguration together with the Gryffindors. Ganon had decided to sit next to Meredith this time, with Draco right behind them. Most students were already there, though Weasley was still missing and Professor McGonagall wasn't there jet either. There was only a strange cat sitting on her desk, watching the students. Some of the girls had tried to pet it, but it started hissing, whenever someone approached the desk. The cat seemed strange to Ganon, the way it was sitting there, completely still, only flicking its tail in annoyance occasionally, it was unnerving. Someone burst through the class room door and the students turned around. Weasley had finally arrived, but he didn't look ready for class. His bag was open and some things had already fallen onto the class room's floor. Then there were his robes, which were smeared with all kinds of food. Ganon had seen him eat in the great hall and had almost lost his appetite. Weasley wanted to sit down, when the cat suddenly jumped off the desk, transforming into Professor McGonagall, before gracefully landing on her feet. Weasley looked at her in shock. "Wow, that was bloody awesome!", he finally said and McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for that judgement, but I'd like to know why you are late, Mr Weasley.", she said in a stern voice. "I got lost and then Peeves started bugging me!" The professor shook her head. "Then I should transfigure something of yours into a map. And what happened to your robes?! That's 20 points from Gryffindor for lateness and … this shameful display.", she said gesturing towards his robes, before waving her wand over them and banishing the food stains. She ordered him to sit down and was about about to start her lesson, when she noticed a raised hand. "Yes, Mr Dragmire, what is it?" "How did you turn yourself into a cat?", he asked. "I am what's called an animagus, a witch or wizard, that can turn into an animal." "Can you learn that?", Harry asked and McGonagall blinked a few times. Normally the first years weren't so interested in animagi. "In theory, yes, but it's very advanced magic and there a few, who have mastered it. We will talk about animagi in your third year." She glanced through the class room. "Now then, on to this years curriculum. Transfiguration is a finicky art, it needs absolute self control to master it." She then turned her desk into a pony and back again. "In theory, what I did now, is the same as what you'll be doing today, though much more difficult. You will begin with something simple, changing a needle into a pine needle." Before they got to that, they had to write down a lot of theory. If you wanted to change something, then it was very important, that the other object you wanted to turn it into, had roughly the same size, otherwise it would be more difficult. "Please note as well, that you are only changing the appearance of an object. You can't turn a rock into gold, for example, that would be alchemy. Now, you will try it yourselves. The spell is on the board." She demonstrated it and with that, the students got to work. Ganon focused on his needle for a moment, before jabbing his wand towards the needle, while saying the incantation. The needle started changing, but stopped halfway. Meredith looked over to him. She had gotten it in her first try. "Don't be so forceful, be gentle.", she said and showed him, how she did it. Ganon nodded and tried again, this time changing it all the way. "Well done, the both of you. That's five points for being the first to accomplish the spell, Ms Locksley, and another five for helping another student." "Thanks for the help.", Ganon said and smiled at Meredith, who blushed and smiled sheepishly. After some time, most students managed to turn their needles into pine needles, with only a few exceptions. With only ten minutes left, McGonagall didn't bother starting something new, instead choosing to answer some questions the first years had about Transfiguration or Hogwarts itself. When somebody asked about the founders, Ganon had a funny little idea. He raised his hand. "Yes, Mr Dragmire?" "I've heard a rumour, that an heir of one of the founders has come to Hogwarts this year. Have the teachers heard anything about that?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Professor Flitwick mentioned something, yes, but I don't know if it is true. Why do you ask?" "The Sorting Hat mentioned it to me. He said, I should help the heir."  
Almost immediately, whispering started in the class, just before the bell rang. Before leaving the room, Ganon went over to the Granger girl. "Uhm, excuse me?", he said and she looked up. "What do you want?", she asked, seeming quite annoyed. "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't want to make you cry. It's just, I really hate the thought of there being a book about me. I didn't even know about, until I saw it at 'Flourish and Blotts'. ", he said and she looked at him for a moment. "It's alright, I guess. I overreacted as well.", she said and Ganon nodded. They probably wouldn't be friends, but there was no reason to hate each other. He went to leave the class room, and ran into Harry and Lyra at the door. "We need to talk to you. Can we meet after next lesson?", Harry asked. "Is it about the heir thing?", Ganon whispered, trying, and almost failing, not to smile. Lyra nodded and together they went to Defence against the Dark Arts.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Defence turned out to be a complete joke, as Quirrel kept stuttering the entire time. Ganon felt bad for him, but it didn't change the fact, that the lesson was simply boring. The only thing they did, was read in their books, until the bell rang. Quirrel told them to read chapters 1 to 4 again until their next lesson, before dismissing the class. "You guys go on ahead, I have something to discuss with Harry and Lyra.", Ganon told Draco and the blond boy, together with Meredith, went to lunch after nodding.  
Ganon lead Harry and Lyra towards Ravenclaw Tower, smiling inwardly. "Where are we going?", Lyra asked. "To a Room Draco, Meredith and I discovered on the first day. It's awesome. The portrait guarding it, told us, that it once belonged to Ravenclaw herself." They had made their way towards the portrait of the female dragon slayer, who looked up, as they approached. She wasn't wearing her helmet this time. "What is the password?", Harry asked and Ganon grinned. " _Resiste Et Mords_.", he said and the dragon slayer bowed, before her portrait swung open. "What I said, means resist and bite, a reminder, to never give up.", Ganon said, before leading the way through the hole. Harry and Lyra were awed by the room and Ganon couldn't help but chuckle. _We must have looked just like them_ , he thought, before sitting down on one of the sofas. "So, what did the hat tell you about the heir?", Ganon asked, after the other two had settled down as well. "We have to help him, help him against the black king and the white king. Apparently, both of them a trying to take control of him." "Why do you always say 'him'? The heir could be a girl to, you know.", Lyra said and punched Harry's arm. "Ow! Damn it, Lyra! You know how strong you are!", he said, while rubbing his arm. "Don't be such a baby, it wasn't that hard." "Yes, it was!" "Ignore him.", Lyra told Ganon , who couldn't help but laugh at their banter. "So, what did the hat tell you?", she asked and Ganon grinned. "Nothing, there are no rumours. Well, I guess now there are, but I started them. I came with you, because I wanted to show you something.", he said and Harry and Lyra looked at each other. When Lyra saw Ganon's hand go into his robes, she discretely did so as well, grabbingher wand just in case. When they saw the Ravenclaw ring in Ganon's hand, they broke out in laughter. "You tricked us!", Lyra said between laughters. "Well, I was to good of a chance to pass up. I wonder how long the other students will gossip about it. I'd be surprised if anyone actually found out." "Man, dad and uncle Padfoot would have enjoyed that one. Who else knows about this?", Harry asked, after calming down a bit. "Only Draco, Meredith and Professor Flitwick, but there's something else I have to tell you.", Ganon said and started explaining about House Slytherin and how he came to be its heir. Lyra whistled. "Wow, to imagine that I'm friends with the second most powerful person in the school. Just imagine the things we could do! Dad and uncle Prongs would get grey hair from jealousy!", she said, a bright smile on her face. "I hope that you're going to use your status for more then mere pranks.", a voice suddenly said and they all turned around to see a woman sitting down at the desk inside the painting. "While I agree, that a good laugh works wonders from time to time, I won't allow my heir to become only a mere prankster!", the woman said and the three children looked at her in confusion. "Are you Rowena Ravenclaw?", Ganon finally asked and the woman nodded. "Indeed I am, young one. Now, I have a few tasks for you, that you will accomplish. Firstly, you need to meet with the headmaster, let him know, that an heir his come. If you have his help, everything else will be much easier. Second, there are some fundamental changes that need to happen regarding the curriculum. Divination must be dropped completely, there are far to less actual seers for it to be helpful. Then you should take care of Defence against the Dark Arts. I don't know what the current headmaster is thinking, not letting the teacher show them dark magic. How is one supposed to defend himself, if he doesn't know what's coming?" "Ho should I do that? I'm only eleven!", Ganon asked, horrified by her tasks. She waved his complaint of. "You can finish them, when you are ready. The only one you should do as soon as possible, is making yourself know to the headmaster. Maybe send him a message through this Professor Flitwick. And do not worry, I will help you along the way, as will the other heirs, when you find them. For that I suggest having someone check the ancestry of each family. If you need advice, be it for your tasks or regarding your own studies, feel free to ask." She smiled and her stern look finally softened. "And do not worry, young one, we believe in you." With that, she left again. Ganon sighed and covered his face with his hands. "What have I gotten myself into?" Harry patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll help you as too. Both my dad and uncle Padfoot are on the Board of Governors, I'm sure they'll at least hear you out." He smiled at the tall boy and Ganon smiled as well. "All right, I guess the first stop will be Professor Flit wick then.", he said and got up, Harry and Lyra following him out of the secret room.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Thank you for coming here this evening. Now, please tell me, what you think of Mr Dragmire.", Dumbledore said and looked at the teachers in front of him. Professor Sprout was the first one to speak up. "He works diligently in class and has no problems with working in pairs or groups. Sadly, however, his talent doesn't seem to lie in Herbology, but elsewhere.", She said and Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you, Pomona.", he said and looked at Professor Snape. The potion master shrugged. "He is different from most students, talented in Potions, but not arrogant." A smile spread across Dumbledore's face, as the reports continued. He was a little surprised though, when Filius said, that he had something to discuss with him in private, after the meeting was done. When he had heard everything there was, he wished the the other teachers a good night and one by one they left his office, leaving him and Filius alone.  
"What is it, you wanted to talk about, Filius?", Dumbledore asked, while waving his wand, making two cups filled with tea appear. "I was asked to deliver a message to you. I'm sure you've already heard, that we have an heir at the school. "Indeed I have.", Dumbledore replied. "The heir wanted me to tell you, that he wants to meet with you, Albus. An heir of the founders, holds great power over the school, as I'm sure you're aware, and he wants to work together with you for the betterment of the school." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at that. "And who might the heir be?", he inquired, but Filius shook his head. "You'll know when you meet him. He wants it to be a surprise for you." "If that's how he wants it, so be it. Tell him that I have time for him on Saturday, 19:00pm.", Dumbledore said, smiling as well. Filius got up and left the office, leaving Dumbledore to ponder his thoughts.  
Everything he had heard about Ganondorf had been positive, even from Severus there were no complaints. It had been no surprise for him, when Filius had told him, that Ganondorf had joined the duelling lessons, however there was something, that didn't look good. The animosity between Ganondorf and Ronald Weasley, and the formers friendship with Draco Malfoy, were worrying. The Weasleys were a family firmly rooted in the light side, while the Malfoys had been allied with Voldemort. Of course, he didn't blame young Draco for the sins of his father, but the influence Lucius Malfoy could gain over Ganondorf through Draco, was worrying. He would have to talk to Ronald, so that the boy would start to make amends with Ganondorf. Having Ganondorf so close to one of his supporters would be helpful in endearing the boy to him.  
Dumbledore's thought wandered to the heir, he would be talking to soon. Having another heir at the school was intriguing, but worrying at the same time. The last heir they had had, was Tom Riddle and his actions had caused trouble and damage at Hogwarts, some of it beyond repair. _Maybe, if I play my cards right, I can act as this heirs mentor and stop him, should he make mistakes, like Tom did_ ,Dumbledore thought,while taking a sip of his tea. Everything was in place. Now the only thing, that had to happen, was for Ganondorf to stumble upon Fluffy.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Tell me again, why we let them convince us, to do this?", Draco quietly asked Ganon, as he, Ganon, Harry and Lyra were hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak. According to Harry, the cloak was an old family heir loom of House Potter, that the father always gave to the oldest son. His mother had discovered something about the, that his father didn't know about. Apparently there was an expansion charm placed upon the cloak, allowing more people to use it at once, after the charm was activated. It certainly had been necessary, with two persons as tall as Ganon and Lyra beneath it. "Were here, because according to Lyra, Harry is to much of a chicken to go with just her.", Ganon replied with a grin, that no one could see. Harry tried to say something, but Lyra covered his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet, we're here.",she said and they looked down the corridor towards a simple door. They slowly approached it. Lyra tried opening it, but it didn't budge. "Here, I'll take care of it.", Ganon whispered and drew his wand. " _Alohomora_!", he said, waving his wand and the door opened. They stumbled inside and stopped dead in their tracks. In the middle of the room lied a giant three-headed dog. The dog yawned as he woke up. He sniffed the air and started growling, when he noticed their scent. They all screamed and turned around, running away as fast they could beneath the cloak. They made their way to their hideout, which Lyra had dubbed the Raven's Nest, which had somehow managed to get a chuckle out of Rowena. They collapsed on the sofa's, panting heavily. "Let's never do that again.", Draco said and the others chuckled. "And what are you doing here at this time, if I may ask?", Rowena asked and they told her about the cerberus. She pondered it for a moment. "I like this Dumbledore even less then before. Keeping a cerberus behind a door a first year could open? What has this school come to?", she sighed and left her portrait. "What's a bloody cerberus doing in the school anyway?", Harry asked and Draco shrugged. "Maybe it's guarding something. There was a trap door under its feet after all." "A trap door?", Lyra asked and everyone looked at Draco in confusion. "Didn't you notice?", Draco replied and the others shook their heads. "I don't know if **you** noticed, but that thing had three heads. They were kinda distracting, you know. Not enough time to stare at its bloody feet, but, hey, at least now we know were your priorities lie, mate.", Ganon said with a grin and Lyra and Harry started laughing. "Oh, shut up!", Draco bellowed and whacked Ganon over the head with a pillow that was lying on the sofa. Soon a pillow fight was under way, Harry and Ganon on one side, Draco and Lyra on the other. After a harder strike by Lyra, Harry had to back off, leaving Ganon to fend for himself. Up until now, due to his longer reach, Ganon had been able to keep Draco at bay, but now, with two opponents, he was being pushed back more and more. "Now cousin!", Lyra shouted, swinging her pillow at the back of Ganon's head, while Draco struck the front. Their combined strength brought Ganon to his knees. "I yield!", he called out dramatically and everybody started laughing, before sitting down again. They talked for quite some time, before they all went to bed. "Thank god, tomorrow's a Saturday.", Draco sighed as he lied down his bed and Ganon chuckled. His thoughts went to the meeting he would have tomorrow with Dumbledore. Thankfully, professor Flitwick would join him. The professor and Rowena had given him a lot of advice on how to handle the coming discussion, but he was still nervous. Like so many times before, a voice started soothing him. "Don't worry, young one, everything will be just fine.", the voice said and with a smile on his face, Ganon drifted off.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Dumbledore was siting in his office and waited. Filius had told him, that the heir would come, but only under one condition, Filius had to be there the entire time. Dumbledore had allowed it, if it would put the young boy at ease, it would only be beneficial. There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore called "Enter", and the door opened, revealing Filius and Ganondorf. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I suppose you are the heir, Ganondorf?", he asked and the boy nodded. "Yes, sir.", the boy replied and showed him the ring. _Ravenclaw_ , Dumbledore thought, _how fitting_. "Please have a seat. Do you want anything?", he asked, gesturing to the snacks and drinks he had had the house-elves prepare for the boy. "A cup of tea please." Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. "So, Filius told me, that there a some things you would like to talk to me about, regarding the school?", Dumbledore asked, while the tea kettle and a cup floated up, landed on his desk and the kettle started pouring a cup for the boy. "Well, first I wanted to let you know, that I am the heir. Apart from that, there are some things regarding the curriculum and teachers, most of which I was told to bring to your attention by the portrait of Ravenclaw." "There is a portrait of one of the founders hidden in the school? Where, if I may ask?" Dumbledore was certainly intrigued by this, if there was a chance to talk to her, so many questions about the might finally get answered. "Behind the portrait of the dragon slayer near Ravenclaw Tower is a secret room. Rowena actually wanted to talk to you, so I'll introduce you some day." The boy stopped and gathered his thoughts for a moment. "The biggest problem Rowena has with the current curriculum, is that there is no mention of any spells, that are considered dark. She wants them to be taught at Hogwarts again." Dumbledore shook his head. "I will not allow something like that. The Dark Arts are dangerous and wicked, no student at this school should something like them." To his surprise, Ganondorf nodded. "I agree, sir. Professor Flitwick told me about some of them. Nobody should use something like them, but that doesn't mean, that they shouldn't be covered at all. You need to know a spell in order to defend against it. So maybe, for sixth and seventh year students you could change the curriculum a bit, so they know what they're dealing with." Dumbledore pondered the thought for a moment. What the boy said, certainly had some logic to it. "You do have a point. I will bring this up at the next board meeting. Anything else?", he asked and the boy started talking about certain subjects Rowena wanted to return to Hogwarts. They both agreed on dismissing Enchanting, as the gemstones required were far to expensive. Conjuration on the other hand, was intriguing. While he wouldn't allow the summoning of demons or creatures of the void, calling upon weaker spirits and elementals wasn't a problem, as all necessary precautions were met. "I will bring Conjuration up with the Board of Governors. It's a fascinating branch of magic. Anything else regarding subjects?" "She wants you to drop Divination, because there are to few who actually have the gift for it." Again, Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid that Lady Ravenclaw is misinformed. The amount of people, who actually have the gift has increased over the past few years, so Divination stays. Are there any other matters you'd like to discuss?" "No, sir, that would be all.", Ganondorf replied and Dumbledore gave him a grandfatherly smile, his eyes twinkling madly through his half-moon glasses. Dumbledore couldn't help but feel, like the boy was hiding something, so he sent out a mental probe. Strangely enough, he met resistance and when he pushed a little harder, the boy winced in pain and Dumbledore retreated immediately. "Is everything alright?", he asked, concerned that he had hurt the boy. "Just a headache. Is it okay,for me to leave, sir?", the boy asked and Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, my boy. Rest and I'm sure the pain will soon end." With that, Ganondorf and Filius left, leaving Dumbledore to ponder the boy's mental shield, that he shouldn't b be able to bring up.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Demise observed as the diminutive professor congratulated the boy and he found himself agreeing, the boy had done well. For a long time, he had only been able to act when the boy was sleeping or completely focused on something, like combat, but the old wizards mental attack had finally woken him up. The boy was different from all others before him, but it wouldn't be a problem. Many Ganondorfs had started their path with good intentions, but all were eventually corrupted by him. He would wait, before completely revealing himself to the boy, who thought of him as his instinct, until the time was right. His plans had been delayed by the Sheikah witch, her spell sealing him inside the boy and putting his demonic mind to sleep, but he wouldn't rush things. So many times before, he had been impatient, leading to his defeated, but not this time. He would bide his time and if the boy didn't want to work with him, he would simply take over his body. "One way or another, Ganondorf Dragmire, you belong to me!", the demon laughed.

 **AN:So there's chapter 5, finally. There were some personal things I had to take care of, but now I'm back and I'll keep the chapters coming. If you have any questions regarding the story, as there are some things I have finally planed out, fell free to ask!  
Until next time, Zardas out! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

The days at Hogwarts went by fast for Ganon and his friends between all the classes and homework. They also had their first flying lessons with Madam Hooch and Ganon enjoyed it so much, that, with a bit of convincing from Draco, he decided to join the Quidditch try-outs. Draco had explained the game to him and, after some more discussions with the blond boy, Ganon tried going for Keeper. On the tenth of October, they made they way down to the Quidditch pitch, where many about twenty people were already waiting. All of them were older then them, and the captain raised an eyebrow, when they arrived. "Not often we have first years join the try-outs. Which position do you want?" "I want to be the Keeper.", Ganon said and Draco stated, that he wanted to be Seeker. The captain looked them over for a moment, before nodding. "Alright, I'll give you a chance. My name's Cullen Blackwater and just as a warning for the two of ya, my decision will be final." He turned towards the other students. "First, those who want to be chasers, gather in groups of three, then I'll have you compete against each other. I need four of you, two as mains, the others as switch-ins, if necessary. Take to the sky!", he bellowed. And two groups went up.  
In the end, he chose Erika Lynch, a small girl, that zigzagged between the others, at extremely high speeds, even on the old school broom. Next where Aiden and Dante Wallace, two Scottish boys, one a fourth year, the other a sixth year, who had been on the team before. And the last Chaser was Finn Halquist, a boy from Ireland, who had good aim and a strong throw, as well as a few tricks to snatch the quaffel from the opponent. "Good, now the Keepers!", Cullen bellowed and Ganon, as well two other boys and a girl went up. "All right, listen up! Each of you gets six balls, the one who holds the most, is the one I'll take as main, the second best will be the switch-in. Dylan, you first.", Cullen told the oldest of the two boys and Dylan went in position in front of the three goal-rings. He did a got job overall, catching four balls and deflecting the fifth, but the last one slipped past him. "That's five points for you, Dylan. Jim, you're next." Jim took Dylan's place, but didn't do quite as well as the bigger and older boy. Three balls got past him and Cullen shook his head. "Sam, your turn.", he called out and the black girl flew up. She did better then the two boys, catching five of the balls thrown at her, but she wasn't able to get the last one. "Okay, you're the last one, Ganondorf. Let's see, what you can do." Ganon took a deep breath, before taking his place in front of the rings. The first two weren't a problem, catching them both, before they even got close to the rings, Ganon couldn't help but grin, this was more fun then he had thought. The next two were harder, but Ganon still got them, even if barely. When he caught the fifth however, Ganon winced in pain. There had been more force then necessary behind the throw and now Ganon's right hand was hurting. He could still hold on to the broom, but catching or deflecting something with it, wouldn't work well. Aiden threw the last one and Ganon, holding on with his injured hand, reeled back his left hand. When the quaffel was close enough, Ganon punched it away with all his might. Just before his his fist struck the quaffel, Ganon felt the thing in his left hand react. Invisible magic started covering his hand like a second glove, protecting it and, somehow, making his punch stronger. The quaffel flew past the three chasers and Cullen barely managed to catch it. He whistled and the four Keepers followed him back to the ground. "Well, I've made my decision. As our main, I choose you, Ganondorf.", Cullen said and smiled at the younger boy, who was almost as tall as him. "I've gotta say, that punch at the end? I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that." He looked at Dylan and Sam. "You to were both good, but I have to go with Sam.", he said and turned around to the two fourth year boys, who wanted to be Beaters, when Dylan yanked him back around. "Bullshit, Blackwater! You know, I'm better then her!", the taller boy bellowed, but Cullen pushed him away. "Just because you were on the team last year, doesn't mean, that you have to be chosen again. And Sam was better then you. You only caught four and barely managed to block the fifth, while she caught five.", Cullen replied calmly, but Ganon could see the cold furry in his eyes. "You only want her on the team because of her huge knockers!", Dylan yelled and while they fought, Ganon turned to Sam. "Why is he so... furious about Cullen's decision?", he asked the girl and Sam smiled at him. "Oh, he's just a chauvinistic ass hole, who can't get over the fact, that a girl is better then him. Every excuse works for him, even these two.", she said patting her breast, which were indeed quite big, if Ganon was honest, but he wasn't old enough to care about girls in such a way yet. The bickering kept going for a while, when Dylan suddenly raised his fist. Reacting faster the anyone else, Ganon had drawn his wand and hit the older boy with a knockback-jinx. The older boy tumbled to the ground, but quickly got up again. He looked at Ganon and was about to charge him, when he found himself at the end of both Cullen's and Sam's wand. "Leave, now!", Cullen hissed and the older boy stomped of, cursing through his teeth. Sam grabbed Ganon's right hand and the boy hissed in pain. "So I was right. I noticed you wince, when you caught the fifth on. Let's take a look at that, shall we?" She carefully took of his glove, while Cullen instructed the two, who wanted to be Beaters. Sam inspected his hand and wrist, carefully touching it some times with her other hand, before waving her wand. "Hm, you've slightly sprained you wrist, but it's nothing I can't take care of.", she said with a smile, before waving her wand again. Almost immediately, the pain left and Ganon carefully moved his hand. "There, that should do it, but I'd advise you to visit Madam Pomfrey after the try-outs, I've only had one year of Healing after all.", Sam said with another big smile, before they turned to watch the selection of the Beater.  
Out of the two, Cullen chose Sven Wolfson, a fifth year, who had been born in Norway, but his family had moved to Britain seven years ago. The other Beater for their team would be Cullen himself. Now came the selection of the Seeker for their team. Apart from Draco, there was only an Asian girl in her second year. "Alright, you'll be seeking two times. The first time with only the two of you in the air, the second time with Sven and me up there with you. We'll be taking some shots at you, to see how you work under pressure." With that said, both Draco and the girl pushed themselves off of the ground. "I'm releasing the snitch!", Cullen called out and the small golden ball left his hand. It zipped through the air so fast, that Ganon could barely see it. Draco and the girl were hot on its tail, trying to reach it faster then the other. The snitch suddenly dived towards the ground and Draco followed after it, the girl right behind him. The were quickly approaching the ground, none of them willing to let up. The snitch jerked to the right and that little movement was all Draco needed. He pushed past the girl and grabbed the snitch. Cullen whistled and they returned to him. Draco handed over the snitch and Cullen ordered them to go back into air, before giving the snitch to Sam and grabbing his own gear to join Sven as the second Beater. This time both seekers had to avoid getting hit by the Bludgers while trying to catch the snitch. Draco did quite well, avoiding the shots taken at him with ease. The Asian girl was doing fine in the beginning as well, but as both of them got closer to the snitch, Cullen and Sven increased their attacks and eventually she had to pull away due to the pressure, leaving Draco to grip the snitch without problems.  
After he had sent everybody else away, Cullen called all the team members together. "Alright guys, we'll meet every Thursday at 5:45pm and every Sunday at 11:00am. If there's a game coming up, we train an additional time during the week." He looked at all of them. "Whatever happens, never forget, that we are a team. Yes, there will be times when we fight amongst each other, yes there will be times when we will have to face ordeals, to great for one alone to overcome. Because of that, we need to stick together. If one of us needs help, be it with school work or because he has trouble with other students, everyone one of us must to be ready to help out in whatever way they can. We'll show the entire school so much teamwork, that even the Puffs will turn their heads! Are you with me?", he called out and the entire team answered. " **Yes!** "

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The training was fun and everyone on the team did their best to uphold the promise they had made at the end of the try-outs. October went one and only three days after the try-outs, Ganon got a letter from Silverfang. The goblins had finished searching the Slytherin vault for any dangerous items and had found a few cursed items, but those only affected those, who weren't part of House Slytherin. Silverfang had also included a list, which had all contents of the vault categorized and sorted into different categories, 'Books and Scrolls', for instance. Among the books were of course Slytherin's personal diaries, though some were missing, and, the only other thing, that was interesting to Ganon, a complete set of tomes on duelling. He immediately wrote a reply to Silverfang and asked him, to sent some of the duelling tomes to Hogwarts. Even if he couldn't use any of the spells inside them, whether because they were to difficult, illegal or both, they could still help him come up strategies for the tournament, granted Flitwick allowed him to compete. The training was going quite well, Draco, Harry and himself were getting better by the da. In their last lesson they had learned the disarming charm, _Expelliarmus_. The duels they had during their lessons were also getting more and more intense with all the spells they had learned. The Weasley boy often tried going up against Ganon, but despite him having gotten better in the skill department, Ganon was still to strong for him when it came to pure magical power. Weasley had started acting differently during the last weeks, he was more polite towards Ganon and tried getting on his good side, but Ganon continued giving him the cold shoulder. The boy still hadn't apologized to Draco and continued to insult the blond boy at every opportunity. Ganon had also noticed him giving evil glares to Meredith, something that bothered him a lot, but nothing happened, so he let it go.  
On October 31., the whole school was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming feast and even stern teachers like McGonagall were infected by the good mood. During Transfiguration, she had them turn large balls into pumpkins and also showed them a spell, that allowed them to carve faces into the pumpkins, once they had transfigured them. They had a lot of fun and even McGonagall had to laugh, when Meredith showed her a pumpkin with Peeves face carved into it. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classroom. Ganon, Draco and Meredith left together, but in the hallway, someone pushed Ganon out of the way, making him tumble to the floor. When he looked up, he saw Weasley. The redhead was staring at Meredith, hate and disgust visible in his eyes. "Why are you always around him?! Is it because of his money?! His fame?!", he yelled at her and the shy girl started backing away, as Weasley inched closer. "Well, let me tell you something. He doesn't need a harlot like you, he can have whoever he wants! So bugger off!" Ganon could only see Meredith's eyes tearing up, before the girl ran away. Immediately, Ganon got up and grabbed Weasley by the hem of his robes. He pushed the other boy against the wall. "You've gone to far now,Weasley! I ignored you petty insults against me, I didn't stop you, when you started calling Draco names, because he can handle himself, but now you attack some, who is to scared to fight back?! You disgust me, Weasley! You don't deserve any of the chances I gave you, but I kept giving them, because I didn't want to be your enemy, for your sake. Maybe I shouldn't be so merciful any more.", he snarled, raised his fist and was about to knock Weasley's teeth out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Draco, shaking his head. "He isn't worth it.", the blond boy said and Ganon exhaled, before letting go of Weasley. Weasley sat on the floor and stared up at Ganon, who stared right back. Like in the train, Weasley thought, that there was something else there. Ganon's usual steel grey eyes, now had a hint of red in them, as he stared Weasley down. "Let that be a lesson for you, Weasley. If you attack one of my friends again, you better hope to god or what ever you believe in, that there is someone to hold me back." With that, Ganon and Draco left for their next class, leaving Weasley there, who was still staring at Ganon. Unlike everybody else, Ganon had noticed, that when he grabbed Weasley, he had lifted the boy of the ground.  
Inside Ganon, Demise was laughing in pure bliss. He had used this opportunity to see, how far he could push the boy, without him noticing. He was simply delighted, when the young Gerudo almost hit the smaller boy. The boy seemed to care a lot about his friends. If they were in danger, he would do anything. "I can certainly work with that.", the demon said with a grin, as he watched Ganon go about his day.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Meredith didn't come to their next lesson and at lunch there was still no trace of her. When the feast began, she still was nowhere to be seen and Ganon was very worried at that point. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table together with Draco, Harry and Lyra, who tried to ease his fears. "I talked to her when I was in the ladies room on the third floor. She still sounded pretty worked up, but she said she wanted to come.", Lyra said and watched as Ganon half-heartedly poke around in his food. Suddenly, some one sat down beside him and Ganon turned to look at the newcomer. At first, he thought it was Weasley, because of the red hair, but the boy sitting next to him was clearly older. Besides the new boy, sat another, who looked exactly like him. "We heard from our brother, what happened early today.", one began. "Little Ron wasn't happy and wanted us to cause some trouble for you.", the other continued. "But we heard, what really happened..." "And we want to tell you, that you did the right thing..." "Even if it was against our little brother.", they finished together. Ganon blinked in surprise. "Who are you guys?" "He's Fred..." "And that's George.", they said. "Were the best pranksters at Hogwarts. And we will make sure, that the school life isn't so dull. Won't we, oh brother of mine?", Fred asked. "Dear brother, you are of course right." Lyra raised an eyebrow at that. "You want to be the best pranksters? We'll see about that, right Harry?" "Of course, and I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good and won't stop until my mischief is managed.", he said with a smirk. The twins looked at each other, but before they could say anything, the doors to the great hall opened up and Professor Quirrel ran in, panting heavily. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you should know.", he said, before falling to the floor unconscious. In an instant, chaos broke out and many students started screaming. Dumbledore tried to say something, but his words were lost in the commotion. He raised his wand and a loud BOOM echoed through the hall, silencing the students. "Now, don't panic. The prefects will now take their houses to their respective common rooms, while the teachers and I will go down into the dungeons. Everybody will stay inside their common room. Your head of house will come, once the troll has been dealt with." With that, all students got up and left the great hall. When the Ravenclaws reached the third floor, Ganon suddenly stopped, before he dragged Draco off to the side. "What is it?" "Meredith. She doesn't know.", Ganon replied and Draco nodded in understanding. They quickly made their way towards the girl's lavatory, but before they reached, a disgusting smell started filling the air. Soon they also heard the stomping of feet and they hid in a corner, when the troll went past them. Ganon's heart dropped, when he saw, which room the troll entered. "What do we do now?"", Draco asked. "I'll distract it, you get Meredith and then...", he was cut of by a scream coming from the lavatory. "Fuck!", Ganon cursed and ran towards the bathroom, Draco close behind. The interior of the bathroom didn't look good, many of the stalls had already been destroyed by the troll and some of the sinks were gone as well. Meredith was cowering in a corner of the room and the troll was staring at her. It roared again and Meredith screamed in fear. Ganon drew his wand and aimed it at one of the remaining sinks. His spell shattered it with a loud CLANG and the troll turned around, agitated by the noise. It roared again when it saw Ganon and Draco and started stomping its way towards them. Ganon began casting spells at it, but they all harmlessly slammed into the troll's magic-resistant hide. "Get Meredith!", Ganon told Draco between two spells. While Ganon was drawing the beast to one side of the room, Draco stuck to the other side, clinging to the wall as he was making his way to Meredith. Ganon was having a hard time fighting the troll, as none of his spells worked. The troll had gotten close enough and started swinging his club at him and Ganon had to duck under it. The troll was driving him back further and further, but Ganon didn't care. From the corner of his eye, he saw, that Draco had reached Meredith and was making his way back to the entrance of the lavatory, the girl clinging tightly to his arm. " _The eyes. Go for the eyes!_ ", Ganon suddenly heard a voice in his head again. He pointed his wand at the troll's head and cast a stinging-hex. The spell hit the right of the beast and troll howled in pain. Enraged and momentarily half-blind, the troll started smashing everything around him, his club barely missing Draco and Meredith. Ganon knew he had to do something, but what? " _Use your left hand! Use the Tri..._ " The last part was cut off by another pained howl from the troll, but Ganon suddenly knew what to do. He ran towards his two friends and raised his left hand, just as the club was about to hit them. A golden shield surrounded them and the club clashed against it. The ground started to tremble and the club shattered. The splinters dug themselves deep into the troll's grotesque hand and blood started trickling down to the floor. The troll looked at his hand in confusion and the three friends used that opportunity and ran towards the bathroom entrance, but halfway there, Ganon stopped and turned towards the troll again. His eyes had a hint of red in them again, like earlier today with Weasley. He raised his left hand again and a golden light started emanating from it. Without really knowing, what he did, Ganon unleashed the magic and a golden spell hit the troll's chest. It was thrown backwards through the wall on the other side of the wall and fell, disappearing into the dark, Scottish night. As his howl got quieter, Ganon's vision faded and he dropped to the floor.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Ganon opened his eyes. Wherever he was, the place was completely shrouded in darkness. The only thing he could see, was himself, but only because of the light coming from his left hand. He looked at it closely. There was a golden symbol on his hand: three golden triangles, with the one on the top shining brighter then the others. "What the hell is this thing?", Ganon asked into the darkness. "Its called the Triforce.", a deep voice behind him said. Startled, Ganon turned around and reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. "Of course, you only have the Triforce of Power and not the complete one.", the man said. Ganon looked him over. He looked like an older version of himself. "Who are you?" "You may call me D. We share this body, because you are my reincarnation and I am here to aid you with my knowledge." The stoic expression on the man's face, didn't match his soft voice. D sat down on the dark floor and gestured for Ganon to do the same. Still weary of the man, Ganon sat down as well, gazing through the vast darkness. "If you're here to help me, can you tell me where we are?", he asked and D smiled. "This is your mind. Normally it is full of life and colour, but since you are in deep slumber at the the moment, it is as dark as the abyss." "And what is this thing?", Ganon asked and held up his left hand to show the the symbol he had called the Triforce. "That is the Triforce, a gift from the gods. Once it was whole, but when mortals became to greedy, the gods decided to split into three parts: The Triforce of Courage, the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Power, which is the one you have. The Triforce is bestowed upon its bearer at birth, but remains concealed, until the wearer is in desperate need of its power. It saved your life from Voldemort. When he tried to kill you, I took control of your body and moved your left hand in the way of his curse." He smiled wistfully. "It was an action of desperation. I knew, you were the Triforce's bearer and hoped, that your mortal peril would make it safe us. Thankfully it worked." Ganon looked down at the Triforce. "Why did I black out from using it?" "Your body isn't ready for the vast amount of magic it holds. Your magical core was drained as it tried to protect you from the Triforce's power. Because of that, you are in deep sleep right now, while your core regenerates." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's nothing to worry about, really. Magic isn't the only thing it can grant though. Remember your Quidditch try-outs?" "You mean the magic, that protected my left hand, when I punched the quaffel.", Ganon replied and D nodded. "Yes, but that's not the only thing it did. It gave you more physical strength at that moment as well." "So I can enhance my body with its magic?", Ganon asked and D grinned brightly. "Exactly. It will make you stronger, faster, harder to kill." "Harder to kill?", Ganon gulped and D nodded. "Flitwick said, that Voldemort is still out, gathering his strength. Who do think he will target first? Getting defeated by a mere toddler probably was a hard blow to his ego and since everybody seems to hail you as their saviour, it would instil chaos and fear in the county, if he killed you, the one who stopped him eleven years ago." "Please, don't remind me of what the people call me or see me as. The thought alone is sickening. My mother and brother died to protect me, they are the heroes, not me." He looked around again. "So, when do you think I'll wake up?" D shrugged. "I don't know how much time has passed, but your core has almost finished regenerating, so it shouldn't take long."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

When Ganon opened his eyes again, he was lying in a comfortable bed. Carefully, he sat up and looked around. He was in the Hogwarts infirmary. "So D was right.", he mumbled, when the mediwitch came out of her office. "Ah, I see you are awake, Mr Dragmire. You scared us quite a bit with your wandless magic." She approached his bed and drew her wand. Casting a few diagnostic spells, she checked his current state, before nodding. "You seem to be alright, so I'll allow you to leave. Lunch is in 30 minutes, I suggest you eat a bit more today. While your magic has completely recovered, your body is still a bit weakened by the backlash, so take it easy. For that reason, you are also exempt from classes today. Your robes a one the chair." "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey.", Ganon replied and she smiled. "It's my job, dear. As a little advice though, before you try using wandless magic again, you should consult a teacher." With that, she closed the curtains around his bed, so he could get dressed.  
Ganon left the infirmary, his eyes locked on the back of his left hand. " _Hey, D?_ ", he thought. " _Yes, Ganon?_ " " _Why isn't the Triforce visible any more?_ " " _I'm drawing upon its power to hide, both from the eyes of others and those, who can sense magic. You'd something like the Scale of Merlin to find it._ ", D replied, before Ganon felt his presence disappearing into the depths of his mind.  
While the young boy made his way towards the great hall, Demise chuckled with glee, the boy had bought his lie. Now he would be able to influence the boy more. He could feel, that the boy didn't trust him completely, but it would only take some time, before he did.  
Ganon arrived a few minutes early and sat down at the Ravenclaw table. After some time, the other students started pouring in and Ganon glanced through the masses in search of his friends. The first once he spotted were Harry and Lyra. The two of them were bickering about something, when they saw Ganon waving at them from the Ravenclaw table. They quickly made their way over to him. "Hey mate, good to see you up and running again.", Harry said and sat down next to him, while Lyra took the place on the other side of the table. "Draco and Meredith told us what happened. Your absolutely mental trying to fight a troll, but that you defeated it is even more insane.", Lyra said and Ganon gave a huge grin. "Thanks, but it would have been even better, if it didn't put me out of commission for some time. What did I miss?", he replied and Harry shrugged. "Not much, its only been two days since the troll incident. The official story is, that you and Draco tried to save Meredith. While the two of you fought the troll, you exhausted yourself so much, that you fell unconscious and the teachers had to save the three of you." "Draco told you everything?", Ganon asked and his friends nodded. "Do the others believe the story?" "Most of them do, but some suffer from severe fan-girl-syndrome and believe that you killed the troll while riding on an Atlantean dragon.", Lyra replied with a grin and the three of them started laughing, until something suddenly hit Ganon and he found himself in a bone-crushing hug from Meredith. "I'm so glad, that you're okay.", she mumbled into his chest and Ganon patted her back while looking at Draco, who had a huge grin on his face. "Don't you dare, Malfoy.", Ganon said with a smile and the boy's grin grew even bigger. "Alright, I won't say anything.", Draco replied, as he sat down and Meredith ended her hug, that actually felt pretty good to Ganon. "You had us quite worried, when you suddenly dropped like that, mate.", Draco said and Ganon looked at his friend. He and D had talked about telling others about the Triforce while he was still out. D said, that it was his choice whom to reveal it to, but advised him to be careful with it. Whatever he did however, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about D, because they might think he was mad. "There is something I need to tell you guys. We'll have to talk about it in the Raven's Nest though. Let's finish lunch and then go up." The others nodded and started digging in.  
When they were in the Nest, Ganon had them all sit down. "What I'm about to tell you, mustn't leave this room. The reason I was able to defeat the troll, is this." He mentally told D to stop hiding the Triforce and the golden symbol appeared, as he turned the back of his left hand towards his friends. "What is that?", Meredith asked. "It's called the Triforce, though its only one third of the complete thing. While I was out, I had a vision. It showed me, what the Triforce could do.", Ganon said, as he felt bad for lying to his friends. He told them about the things it could do and how he got it and when he was finished there was a smile on Draco's face. "Wow, I'm sure that thing can help us.", he said and Ganon raised an eyebrow. "With what?" It was Meredith, who answered. "We've thought about how the troll got into the school. Trolls are usually pretty stupid, so someone must have let it in." "We came to the conclusion, that the person, who let it in, wanted to use it to distract the teachers, while he or she tried to get past the cerberus. And we already know who it was.", Harry continued. "Professor Snape was the first to arrive of the teachers, however he had a wound on his leg and was limping when he entered, so the only way he could have been there before the other teachers, is if he had been on the third floor beforehand. We think that he wants to take whatever the dog is guarding and on Halloween, while the other teachers were distracted, he tried and failed. That's how he got his injury.", Draco added and Ganon nodded, it made sense and even D agreed with their assumption. They kept talking about the matter for a while and agreed on keeping a close eye on Snape, before Harry, Draco, Lyra and Meredith had to go to their lessons.  
Ganon stayed in the Nest, trying to relax a bit. He had just closed his eyes, when he heard a voice. "I see you're awake again." He looked up and saw Rowena in her portrait. "Yeah, but I'm still tired.", he replied. "So, what actually happened?", Rowena asked and Ganon started explaining again.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Dumbledore sat at his desk and was once again contemplating how to deal with the young Ganondorf. The troll incident had shown, how strong the boy truly was. Of course, Dumbledore knew what had really happened and how the troll had gotten in, but he decided to wait, Ganondorf had to take care of this. It was a necessary trial the boy had to overcome. The fact, that the boy could use such strong wandless magic, scared Dumbledore however. He had heard about the incident with Ronald Weasley, that had led to the girl hiding in the bathroom. What would happen, if something like that happened again, but this time, because of rage, Ganondorf would use his wandless magic against another student? The result would be disastrous. Someone had to teach the boy how to control his magic and if Dumbledore were the one to do it, it would surely strengthen the boys trust in him.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Flitwick was waiting for Ganon to arrive. The Triforce had awakened once again and the boy needed to know, what he was dealing with. There was a knock on the door and Flitwick told them to enter. "Ah, good, you're here. Please, have a seat, Ganon.", he said and the boy sat down. He looked at the boy for a moment, before he sighed. "There's something I have to tell you, my boy. What happened on Halloween, wasn't just wandless magic. It was an ancient artefact, that saved you live that day, known as the Tri-" "You knew about the Triforce?", Ganon interrupted him and Flitwick blinked a few times. "Yes, but how do you know?", he asked and the boy told him about the vision. _Why did he have a vision? It couldn't have been shown to him by Demise, the demon's still subdued. Maybe a memory from an earlier life? Reyna told me, that he had been reborn many times before_ , Flitwick thought, as he listened. "Well, this makes things a bit easier, I guess. What we need to do know, is train you, so that you can use the Triforce, without experiencing as much backlash as before. Your mother left me some notes, that will aid us in your training." "When do we start?", Ganon asked eagerly and Flitwick chuckled. "How does next Sunday, after lunch sound?", he replied and the boy nodded. The boy got up to leave, but turned around again. "I've told my friends about the Triforce as well, is that bad?", he asked sheepishly and Flitwick shook his head. "As long as you trust them, I don't see any problems, just be mindful about the other students, when you're talking about it." Ganon nodded and left, Flitwick staring after him. The boy was growing in strength everyday. While he had been unconscious, Flitwick had asked Madam Pomfrey to scan him with the scale of Merlin again and now the boy was sitting at a 5. There was no doubt in Flitwick's mind, that Ganon would be able to keep up with the older students during the tournament in terms of raw power, he only needed to learn how to control it.

 **AN:There goes chapter six. Demise has partially revealed himself to our hero and Ganon will have to learn how to control the Triforce. Writing this chapter was a lot of fun, especially the lunch scene after the troll incident. While writing, I accidentally wrote 'the four of them couldn't stop laughing' and after that I couldn't stop laughing, because I had this image in my head of Demise siting next to them, a cup of tea in his hand and a stupid grin plastered across his face. Because of that nice little image, that will keep me laughing for days, I have a little challenge for you. I need a cover image for OPWC and, as a temporary one, I'd like to use this image of Demise I just described. Now, it's the understatement of the century, when I say I can't draw, so I need your help. I want you to draw Demise sitting at one of the house tables in his real form, not the one he used to talk to Ganon, with a cup of tea in his hand. To enter, you have to upload your image to Tumblr and then sent me the link either through Tumblr itself (my name there is grim-emerald) or with an PM on this site. You also need to be registered to , otherwise your submission won't count. The winner's image will be used as the cover image for OPWC and he will get to read a little excerpt and be allowed to decide if it will be featured in chapter 9. You have time until I publish chapter 8, so about 2-3 weeks. I wish all good luck and may the best one win.**

 **Until next time, Zardas out!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

"Focus on the power of the Triforce. Try to get a feel for it." Ganon listened to Flitwick's instructions and opened himself up to the magic inside the Triforce. It was... strange. It felt calm, but chaotic at the same time. Hot, but cold as well. The instructions his mother had left had proven to be far to advanced for him to use, so Flitwick used what little experience he had with wandless to ease him into using the Triforce. "Can you feel it?", the teacher asked and Ganon nodded. "Good, then try casting _Lumos._ There shouldn't be any backlash with a simple spell like that, but be prepared to close your eyes.", Flitwick instructed and Ganon nodded again. Taking a deep breath, before casting the spell, Ganon could feel the magic inside the Triforce starting to move. It travelled to his open palm and a bright flash of light filled Flitwick's office. Ganon tried controlling the flow, but every time, he thought he had it, it slipped away again. The only thing he could control, was whether to use the Triforce or not, there was no in between, only 0% or 100%. He forced the magic to stop and the light subsided. "So, what did you feel?", Flitwick asked and Ganon shook his head. "It's like a raging torrent! I can't control it.", he said, but Flitwick gave him a reassuring smile. "You only need some time, practice makes perfect after all. Try again, but this time try to force some of the magic back inside. You may not be able to stop it yet, but using your own magic, you can weaken the stream." Ganon did as he was told and tried again. Drawing on his own magic, he started pushing against the stream leaving the Triforce. Sweat started pouring from his body, but there was some success. The light, while still bright, was dimmer then before. Looking at it was still painful, but it wasn't blinding any more. He stopped the magic on both sides, panting heavily. "See? I knew you could do it.", Flitwick said while patting Ganon's shoulder. "I think this is enough for our first lesson. Next time, we'll know where to start.", Flitwick said. "Professor, there is something I wanted to ask you." Flitwick nodded for him to go ahead. "I received a letter from Gringotts, detailing everything inside the Slytherin vault. There was a full set of tomes on duelling inside and I found two spells inside them, that would be quite useful in the tournament." "And you want to know, if they are allowed?", Flitwick asked and Ganon nodded. "Tell me about the spells." "Well, the first spell is aimed not at the opponent, but at the ground beneath his feet. It covers the ground with ice, making the opponent lose his footing." "I don't see a problem with that, but please be careful when practising it on your own. Elemental spells can be very exhausting. And the other spell?" "It's an elemental spell as well. You cast it at the opponent's legs and it encases them in stone.", Ganon replied. "You can use that one as well, but you shouldn't practice them today.", Flitwick said with a smile and Ganon left his office with a grin on his face. Flitwick looked after him. The boy had made a good choice regarding the spells. Against any opponent, they would be of great use, though it seemed to Flitwick, as if the boy was preparing to fight someone stronger then him. Flitwick shook his head with a smile. "You don't need to worry about your power, Ganon.", he said to himself.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Throughout the next two weeks, things went good for Ganon. His training, whether it be Quidditch, duelling or controlling the Triforce, was going quite well, although the progress regarding the Triforce was slow. The bonds with his friends deepened as well and most of the time, the Weasley twins joined them as well. They kept asking Harry about what he had said during the Halloween feast, but Harry only smirked, shared a glance with Lyra and said nothing on the matter. When Ganon asked him, he only gave a cryptic response. "A marauder doesn't reveal his secrets.", before laughing. Since the troll incident, Draco and Meredith stayed close to Ganon, the later often hugging him, while Draco teased him about it. They were his best friends without a doubt. They also kept discussing Snape. The days following the troll incident, Snape was very irritable, often taking points from students for the most trivial of things, like from Harry and Lyra for 'disturbing class with their loud breathing'. Harry also told Ganon, that Snape seemed to despise him for what ever reason, often targetting the boy and harassing him in front of the other students. Lyra was treated the same way and often got detentions from Snape. But despite being the biggest prick of all time, he didn't make another move regarding the dog. The third week after the incident started and during training, Cullen announced, that they would their first match against Hufflepuff next week. Ganon was excited as he thought about the upcoming game. He and Draco had both gotten themselves their own brooms, both Nimbus 2000, though Ganon's was a bit different from Draco's. His Nimbus was a variant designed for Keepers, that was a bit slower then the standard model, but was easier to control, allowing for faster turning and changing directions.

As the day of their first match drew closer, Ganon's excitement turned into anxiety, almost dreading his first match. When the day had finally come, he was sitting with his friends at dinner, but he was wasn't eating much. The others tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked, until Sam came and dragged him into the entrance hall, away from prying eyes. "Listen to me, Ganon. I know how you feel, this is your first match after all. But you don't need to worry, you're not alone out there. The others will help you." "But what if I mess up? We could lose the game because of me!", he replied, his eyes tearing up, but she smiled at him. "Then we lose. Losing isn't the end of the world. You learn from your mistakes and win next time. This is your first game, Ganon, nobody expects you to be perfect. Just do your best.", she said and wiped a tear away. "And don't cry, it's not like you to suddenly start crying, you're stronger then that, right?" "Right.", he replied and finally smiled as well. Sam led him back into the great hall, where he could finally eat something.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Quidditch was quite simple at Hogwarts. Each team would play three times during the year, each time against a different opponent. The victorious team would get the lead they had on the other team during the game as points for the tournament. So if Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff with a score of 250-200 for example, then Ravenclaw would earn 50 points for the whole tournament. The two teams with the most points would face of against each other for the Quidditch Cup, while the other two teams would play for third place. Based on which place the teams had achieved, their house would get a set amount of points, 100 points for first place, 75 for second, 50 for third and 25 for last.  
After they had all changed into their Quidditch robes, Cullen called them all together. "This is our first match. Today, we need to show everyone out there the strength of our team, prove, that we are the best. We have trained hard and we have prepared for everything. We will win and show everyone, that we will win this as well tournament!", he shouted and everyone cheered with him. They left the locker rooms and went out onto the pitch. Madam Hooch was already waiting for them, a broom in her hand and one of her feet resting on a large chest, containing the balls. Cullen and the Hufflepuff captain approached her. "I want this to be a nice and fair game. Shake hands, captains, then get into position.", she said. Cullen shook the other boys hand, before getting on his broom, while holding his bat in his left hand. Ganon had already taken his place in front of the rings, Draco hovering next to him. "Well, this it.", Draco said and locked at his friend. "Keep the rings safe. I know you can do it." "And you hurry up and catch that snitch. The less time they have to come at me, the better.", Ganon replied and Draco nodded, glancing towards the stands. Amongst the teachers sat a man with long blond hair, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father. Before they had gone into the locker room, Draco's father had come to them, wishing them luck for the upcoming match.  
Madam Hooch finally released the balls, the bludgers and the snitch leaving the chest. The snitch immediately zipped away, while the bludgers stayed close to the ground and circled Madam Hooch, until she threw the quaffel into the air. As both teams tried to claim it, the bludgers started searching for their first victim. One of the Hufflepuff chasers, the captain himself, took hold of the quaffel and flew towards the Ravenclaw goal rings. About halfway there, he passed the quaffel to another chaser. While the ball was still in the air, Sven sent a bludger towards the chaser. Having to avoid the bludger, the quaffel flew past him, allowing Aiden to catch it. His brother covering him, he shot towards the Hufflepuff keeper. He feigned a shot, instead passing the quaffel to Erika. The Hufflepuff keeper realized his mistake to late and Erika scored the first goal in the match, making the Ravenclaws cheer. "And that's the first goal! With a beautiful set-up, Ravenclaw pulls ahead. Hufflepuff needs to counter immediately, otherwise the 'Claws will flatten them." Lee Jordan, a friend of the Weasley twins, commentated the game under the watchful eyes and ears of Professor McGonagall. The Hufflepuffs had gotten possession of the quaffel and were making their way towards Ganon, avoiding the combined attack of Aiden and Dante, while their beaters kept Erika busy. His eyes trained on his opponent's, Ganon waited for them. _"Don't worry, you can do this, young one. Stay calm and watch them carefully, then act."_ , D told him and Ganon nodded. When the Hufflepuff chaser threw the quaffel, he was ready. Without a problem he caught it and quickly passed it to Dante, the older boy already on his way to the Hufflepuff goal-rings.  
Draco's eyes scanned the air for the snitch as the game continued. The Hufflepuffs put up quite the fight and the score stayed at 60-40 for Ravenclaw. The snitch was still no where to be seen and Draco kept circling the pitch in search of it. The fact that his father was here actually annoyed him. Before his father had shown up, he had been trying to calm Ganon down, after he had made an appearance, the tables had turned. His father had high expectations, if he didn't catch the snitch, it would anger his father a lot. A glimmer in the corner of his eye suddenly caught his attention. Turning to look at it, he saw the snitch. He glanced over to the Hufflepuff seeker, the older boy hadn't noticed anything, so Draco slowly made his way over to the snitch. When he was only a few meters away, the snitch zipped away, Draco pursuing it immediately. "Oh, seems like Malfoy has seen the snitch. Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory should hurry up, otherwise the match will be over and Ravenclaw will come out on top." Draco scowled as he heard the commentator's voice. _Great, now Diggory knows_ , he thought and within moments, the older boy was right beside him, fighting with him over the lead. Draco, being lighter and smaller, managed to pull past him, his hand already reaching for the snitch, when he heard a scream. Startled, he missed the snitch, which quickly fled as both Draco and Diggory stopped and looked for the source of the scream. Draco looked towards Ganon, only to see his friend's broom violently trying to shake him off.  
Ganon didn't know what was going on, as he was holding on for dear life. His broom had suddenly started bucking and tried to throw him of. The Hufflepuffs used this opportunity and scored a goal, while he was unable to defend the rings. _"Hold on young one! I'll try to weaken whatever it is"_ , D yelled in his mind and Ganon hoped that he would do something fast.  
"Ganon's in trouble!", Harry said, as he watched the scene unfold through his binoculars. "What could cause something like that?", Lyra asked, while Meredith could only watch on in horror. "I don't know, a curse maybe. Had to be a rather strong one tough, brooms are well protected against tampering." He glanced over towards the teachers, stilling looking through his binoculars. All of them were watching as Ganon's kept trying to shake him off. His eyes finally landed on Snape and his face immediately twisted into a scowl as he saw the potions-master mumbling. "It's Snape! He's trying to kill Ganon!", he yelled and handed Lyra the binoculars. "We need to do something.", she said after looking through them. They left Meredith alone and made their way towards the teacher's stands. "And how do you think we're going to stop him?", Harry asked and Lyra shrugged. "Don't know, kick him in the balls maybe. Mum told me to do that, if a boy annoys me. Should work on the greasy git to." "We can't kick him in the balls! If we distract him, that should be enough.", Harry replied and Lyra sighed. "Fine, but I'll set his robes on fire. That should distract him."  
They finally reached the teachers and Harry immediately went about carving path for Lyra. Putting on his invisibility cloak, he pushed many teachers out of the way, allowing Lyra to reach Snape.  
Up in the air, Draco was doing his best to get to the snitch as fast as possible. Once the game was over, they could rescue Ganon. Quickly glancing over to his friend, Draco saw Aiden next to him, whom had been told told by Cullen to stay close to the goal-rings either to stop a coming quaffel or catch Ganon, should he fall off. Turning his attention back to the snitch, Draco raced after it, Diggory hot on his heels. The snitch kept changing directions and Draco and Diggory had almost collided once, trying to catch it. Draco had to finish this quick. Every minute that past not only brought the 'Puffs closer to victory, even if he caught the snitch, but also made it more likely for Ganon to fall of his crazy broom. The snitch suddenly dived downwards and both seekers followed. As they got closer to the ground, Draco started getting worried. Diggory was gaining on him and the snitch didn't look like it was about to change its course. _If this keeps going, we're gonna crash_ , Draco thought in fear, but he didn't relent. Diggory must have thought the same, as, when they were only about a meter away from the ground, he pulled his broom up, while Draco reached out, his hand closing around the snitch. He desperately tried to pull up, but he still hit the ground. Pain shot through his right arm and he clenched his teeth as he sat up, holding his left hand up into the air showing everyone the snitch. The Ravenclaws erupted into cheers and a tired smile spread across Draco's face as he saw his teammates flying towards him, Ganon among them. Lee Jordan was calling out the score, Ravenclaw had won 230-100, earning them 130 points in the tournament. "What was going on with with your broom up there, Ganon?", he asked as the taller boy helped him stand up. "Dunno, but it stopped just as suddenly as it started. Come, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. She should take a look at your arm."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"You did well, Draco, a display worthy of our family.", Lucius Malfoy said, looking at his son, who was lying in a hospital bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to come. "Thank you, father.", the boy replied and Lucius turned his gaze to Ganondorf. "I must also commend you, Ganondorf, you displayed great skill as a keeper. Any idea what was going on with your broom?", he asked, but the tall boy shook his head. "No sir, I wish I knew though." Just as Lucius was about to reply, the door to the hospital wing opened and Lyra and Harry entered. They stopped when they saw Draco's father. "Heir Potter, Heiress Black, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?", he asked and Harry gulped. "We're here to see how Draco's doing, Lord Malfoy. He is our friend after all." Lucius raised an eyebrow at that and turned back to his son. "You didn't tell me about this, Draco. Why?" He sounded condescending and Draco started fidgeting around in his bed. "They are just friends, father. I didn't want to bother you with it.", he sheepishly said and his father sighed. "It seems you have forgotten your lessons, but I don't have time to lecture you now. You will write me letter, detailing what you did wrong. I expect it tomorrow evening, not a moment later." With that, the eldest Malfoy left. Ganon looked at his friend. "What did he mean?" "Remember when I told you about him trying to make me the perfect heir? One of his 'lessons' was, that there are no friends, just people you can use. If they think, you're their friend, that's good in his eyes. They'll be telling you a lot more that way, but I should never consider anyone my friend." The blond boy looked at Ganon. "But that's not how I want to be. I want friends, people I can trust, not business partners, that will sell me out the moment they see a better deal." Lyra patted his arm. "It's okay, cousin, we know you're not like your father." Draco smiled at his friends, when Madam Pomfrey came with a potion bottle in her hand. "You need to drink this, Mr Malfoy, but just as a warning, Skele-Grow tastes horrible." She handed him the bottle and he sighed, "I know.", before downing the whole thing. The face he made, caused his friends to laugh loudly and Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but smile, as she watched them. "That is all, be careful with your arm, it should be healed completely by tomorrow morning." She took the bottle from him and disappeared into her office, leaving the four friends alone. "There is something we need to talk about. We know what was going on with your broom.", Harry said, looking at Ganon, who's expression turned grim. "Let's go to the Nest, no one will be able to listen in on us there." They left the hospital wing and made their way towards their little sanctuary. On their way up, the met Meredith, who joined them on their way.  
After everyone had taken a seat, Harry began. "When your broom started going crazy, I thought about would could cause a broom to do that. Only a curse would be powerful enough. I then took a look at the teacher's stand, as only one of them would be strong enough to cast a curse like that." "Who was it?", Ganon asked. "Snape. He was mumbling something the entire time and when we distracted him by setting his robes on fire, you broom stopped." "The fire was my idea.", Lyra said, sounding quite proud of herself. "So let's tell somebody about it.", Draco put in, but it was Meredith who shook her head. "I already told my uncle, but he can't do anything unless we have a proof, otherwise we'll only be the students accusing a teacher we don't like." "Accusing a teacher? What happened?", Rowena asked, who had just entered her portrait again. They quickly filled her in and in an instance, she was furious. "Someone tried to kill my heir!? If I wasn't a painting, I'd personally flay the fool!" Ganon chuckled a little. "Didn't know, I meant so much to you, Rowena." "The woman huffed. "This isn't about me liking you, this is about family honor. In my time, you could have legally killed him." "He still can, they haven't changed the laws and every try to do so was rebutted.", Draco said and the others looked at him. He shrugged sheepishly. "One of the things my father drilled into my head." Ganon laughed at that, before he turned to look at Rowena. "I don't think that we should do something so drastic. We've been watching the greasy git for some time now. He hasn't tried going near the dog again and we still don't now what that thing is guarding." He looked at Meredith. "Did you manage to get anything out of your uncle?", he asked and the black-haired girl gave a shy smile. "Not from him actually. Hagrid came by one day and talked about Fluffy, I think that's the dog's name, and how much Flamel must trust Dumbledore to let him guard something so valuable. My uncle stopped him, before he could say more though." "Flamel?", Lyra asked and Meredith nodded. "Could he mean Nicolas Flamel?" "You know him or anything?", Harry asked. "No, but my mother does. She studied alchemy under him. I could write her, if you want. Maybe she knows what could be so important, that you need a cerberus to protect it." "Yes, please do that.", Ganon replied, quickly glancing towards the clock on the wall. There was still some time left until dinner, so the group stayed in the room, talking about this and that. Rowena asked each of them how their studies were going and she was pleased to hear, that Draco and Ganon lived up to expectations of a Ravenclaw. After that, she left the children alone, but not before addressing Ganon one final time. "If you see my daughter by the way, please tell her to come here. I will ask her to tell the ghosts to keep an eye on Professor Snape and the hallway with the cerberus. They shall report to you, Ganon, should anything come up." With that, she left the children to themselves.  
When it was time for dinner, they all left the room, laughing because of Ganon. "It gets better, Charles got Susie's pet tarantula, hoping that it would eat the smaller spider on his bed, but he didn't know, that Susie had just fed her spider, so the tarantula was just sitting there and suddenly the smaller spider started moving, running right past the tarantula. Charles was sprinting out of the room as if the devil was after him, although the spider stopped right in the middle of our room." "And how did you get the spider out of the room?", Draco asked between laughs. "Susie came to get her tarantula back and took the other spider as well, setting her free in the garden.", Ganon replied with a smirk. "We heard the word 'spider'. Did our brother come running by, screaming about one again?", someone behind them asked and they turned around to see the Weasley twins. "No, why, is he scared of spiders?", Draco asked and one of the twins, Ganon thought it was George nodded. "We turned his teddy bear into a spider when he was younger and since then, he can't stand being in the same room as one." The twins joined them on their way to the great hall, where the twins sat with their friend Lee Jordan at the Gryffindor table, while Ganon and the others sat down at the Ravenclaw table. The food was good as always, but the longer dinner went on, the more sullen Draco got. "Hey, what's wrong?", Meredith finally asked. The blond boy sighed, before he told her, what had happened in the hospital wing with his father. "And what are you going to do?" "I have to write a letter, otherwise I will never hear the end of it. My father is not some one you want to cross." "Then tell him, what he wants to hear. Tell him, that you were only putting on an act to fool us, so you couldn't give him the answer he wanted in the hospital wing.", Ganon suggested and his friend looked at him. "You think that's gonna work?", he asked, sounding worried. "Sure. You father wants you to act like a true Slytherin, right? When he hears about your 'plan' to fool us, he will be proud of you and will accept it as a scheme worthy of a Slytherin.", Ganon replied and Draco finally gave him a weak smile. "Alright, I'll try."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"How could fail at such a simple task!?", Voldemort bellowed and Quirrel flinched in fear. Quirrel had put up multiple mirrors in his quarters, so that his master could look at him while they talked. "I'm sorry, my master, if it weren't for Snape's countercurse and the boy's own magic fighting against me, he would be dead.", he cried out, his master's rage making his mind writhe in pain. "And even with them fighting against me, if that Black girl hadn't made me fall, he still would have died." "I don't want any excuses, Quirinus! Twice so far you have failed me. The first time with the troll when you were thwarted by Severus and now this!? It seems I will have to take matters into my own hands." "Master?" "The goblin said, that Ganondorf has joined his lessons, right?", Voldemort asked and Quirrel nodded. "Good, then on the day where he chooses the four first years, who will be joining the tournament, we will be there and watch. I am quite sure, that he will allow Ganondorf to compete, but one can never be to certain. We will strike during the tournament.", he said and Quirrel looked at the mirror to see a smile on his masters face.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

 _Dear Father,_

 _as you wanted, I'm writing to you about what happened in the hospital wing. I haven't forgotten my lessons, it was because of them, that I said they were my 'friends'. They really think of me as their friend and to keep up the illusion, that I feel the same way, I couldn't react in any other way. I'm hoping to find out more things about them and their families, that happen behind the scenes and they will be more inclined to tell me, if they think they can trust me.  
Ganondorf revealed something to us all today. He is the Heir of Ravenclaw and from what he told us, this gives him a lot of power at the school. I will keep up the act and maybe this way, I can get him to change things at the school the way you want them to be._

 _Sincerely your son,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Lucius read through his son's letter again, a glass of wine in one of his hands. He couldn't help but smile. His son had taken what he had taught him to heart, it seemed, and the revelation, that the Dragmire boy was the Heir of Ravenclaw was certainly intriguing. Draco had done well, so an reward was in order. Maybe a chess set, that he could use at school. His musings were stopped, when the door to his study opened. Narcissa entered, a letter in her hand. "I have received a letter from my cousin, Sirius Black.", she said and Lucius set his glass down. "What does he want?", he asked, barely containing a snarl. "He writes that his daughter is good friends with Draco and she has asked him, if Draco could come over for Christmas.", his wife replied and he raised an eyebrow, before smiling. "It seems Draco is doing even better then his letter implied. His friendship with Black's daughter is nothing more then an act." "So, do we let him go?", she asked and he nodded. "Of course, what kind of a father would I be, if I stopped my son in his endeavour to use Black's daughter for the good of our family." He leaned back in his chair, his smile getting wider. "You can tell Black, that our son will come over for Christmas and I'll write him a letter with a few more instructions." Narcissa nodded and left him to his glee.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The year progressed and for a time, nothing special happened. Once a week, one of the ghosts would come to Ganon and tell him either about Snape or the corridor leading to Fluffy. Today it was Friar Tuck. "Hello sir.", Ganon said when the ghost approached. "Hello, my child. You know why I'm here, but I'm afraid, there is nothing to report. The only one going coming to visit the cerberus, was Hagrid to feed it. As for Professor Snape, he has been acting completely normal, except for a few quarrels with Professor Quirrel." Ganon sighed. "Thank you. I'm sorry, that I'm wasting your time with a task like this.", he replied, but Tuck smiled. "It's quite alright, my child, there's not much to do as a ghost anyway, so everything that changes my daily routine even a bit is welcomed." The ghost left and Ganon continued on his way to his duelling lesson. Today, Professor Flitwick would finally tell them, who got to compete. Of course, the diminutive professor had already told Ganon, that would be allowed to join the tournament, nut he didn't know who the others were. He was hoping that his friends would get their chance as well, but he would have to wait and see. As he kept going towards the room, that was used for the lesson, he thought back to the problem with Snape. From Lyra's mother they knew, that the dog was probably guarding the Philosopher's Stone, an alchemic master piece created by Flamel himself, that could turn any metal into pure gold and allowed a person to keep living forever, so long as they kept drinking from it. It was obvious to them, what Snape wanted with the stone, riches and eternal live could easily corrupt any man or woman, but that still didn't explain why he wanted Ganon dead.  
He finally reached the room and went in. His friends were already there and they kept chatting, until Professor Flitwick came in, followed by Alan, Professor Quirrel and Dumbledore. The students all gathered in front of them. "I'm happy to see, that so many of you strive to learn the noble art of duelling.", Dumbledore began with a smile. "However, only four of you may compete. So without further ado, let's hear who has been chosen by our dear charms master." Flitwick cleared his throat. "Now then, two of you, I have already decided on. Mr Dragmire and Mr Potter, both of you may compete." The other students cheered for them, except Weasley, who looked quite sullen. "Now, the other two will have to be chosen through duels. First, Mr Malfoy and Mr Finnigan. Both of you have shown great skill, now we will see who may proceed." The two boys took their place, while everyone else sat down on the benches, that had already been brought in for the tournament. The duel was quite short. Seamus did what he could, but against Draco, who had often trained with Ganon, he stood no chance. Then came Lyra and Blaise. Draco encouragingly patted her back. "Go get him, cousin.", he said and gave her a bright grin. Both off them got into position, wands raised and ready to strike any moment. At Alan's signal, both sent out spells. Ganon watched, as the duel in front of him unfolded. Having trained with both of them, Ganon knew how they fought. Lyra was stronger in terms of raw physical power, while Blaise was more skilled, but not as powerful. Ganon raised an eyebrow, as he watched Blaise weave trough Lyra's spells and couldn't help but smile. During one of their lessons, someone had asked, why Ganon kept dodging instead of blocking a spell. He had just shrugged and said, that's how he fought, but Flitwick had explained why his way of fighting was good. During a duel, most wizards only used their magical energy, witch was separate from the energy used to move one's body, commonly referred to as life force. Because of this separation, a wizard could save up his magic by avoiding spells, instead of blocking them and both energy's could be transformed into the other. A wizard could draw upon his magic to reinvigorate his body or make himself faster, as well as use his life force to fuel his magic, but depending on the body of the wizard, this could have many side-effects, good and bad alike. For one, it could be used to burn fat at a high rate, but if the wizard didn't have fat reserves, the body would take from muscle mass and other important body parts, weakening the wizard and often leading to magical exhaustion. Because of that, duellist always kept themselves fit, often striving for perfection in magical and unarmed combat alike. Blaise had taken this advise to heart, it seemed, as there will still no sign of exhaustion visible on him, while Lyra was already sweating. Ganon shook his head and sighed. "She is losing.", he quietly said and Harry and Meredith looked at him, while Draco silently nodded. "What do you mean?", Meredith asked, but it was Draco who answered. "Blaise doesn't have as much power as Lyra has, so he let's her exhaust herself by dodging her spells, instead of blocking, and only occasionally casting himself. If she notices soon enough, she might have a chance to put an end to it, but it's unlikely. We all know, that she doesn't plan as much as we do. Of all of us, she is closest in power to Ganon, but she doesn't have his strategic mind set." Ganon nodded. "Blaise would probably fight me the same way, but other then Lyra, I have already thought about this possibility. I'd have to end the battle real fast, otherwise, I wouldn't better then her. I could keep going longer, sure, but eventually, I would lose, if I fought him like he is."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Lyra was panting heavily. Blaise only stood there and waited for her next move. She gritted her teeth, that bastard was trying to tire her out and she hadn't noticed! She had to end this quickly, otherwise Blaise would win, but he kept dodging her spells. _Guess I have to try that ice spell, Ganon told us about_ , she thought and raised her wand. She gave a quick flick and a white spell shot towards Blaise. Like before, the boy dodged, but the spell wasn't aimed at him. It struck the ground and a thin layer of ice started covering it. Blaise quickly glanced down at it and Lyra gave him a predatory grin. "Let's see, if you can dodge my spells now!", she yelled out and immediately started casting again. Like she had planned, the ice inhibited his footwork and a knockback-jinx of hers put him on his ass. Carefully getting back on his feet, he threw a spell her way. She ducked under it and cast a spell as well. Instead of dodging, Blaise blocked it and, while slinging spells, he started advancing, trying to get away from the ice. The battle had entered its final stage, now becoming a war of attrition, both hoping, the other would break before them. Somehow, Lyra knew, that she would lose, but she didn't want to except it! Channelling all of her remaining magic into a knockback-jinx, she hoped that this would be enough. Blaise, now not on the ice any more, saw it coming. She sidestepped the spell and let loose a knockback-jinx as well. The spell hit Lyra flat in the chest. When her head hit the floor, everything got black around her for a moment. When she could see again, her friends were looking down on her, Professor Flitwick and Professor Dumbledore at their side. "Are you alright, Miss Black?", the headmaster asked and she slowly set up. "I'm feeling kind of dizzy.", she weakly replied and the old headmaster nodded, before waving his wand. "Hm, thankfully, you don't have a concussion, but you're suffering from exhaustion, both magicly and physically. During the last moments of your duel with Mr Zabini, you started draining you life force to keep fighting." He looked at Ganon and the others. "Mr Dragmire, would you and your friends please escort her to the hospital wing?" "Of course, sir.", Ganon quickly replied and he and Harry helped Lyra get up, before they slowly left the room, Draco and Meredith close behind.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Are you sure this will work, master?" "Are doubting me Quirinus?", Voldemort replied and Quirrel paled. "No, Master, never! I'm just concerned, that Dumbledore will notice your presence.", the man quickly said and Voldemort laughed. "That is why you will alter the wards, so no one may enter or leave as well as silence what is happening on the inside to the outside." There was a knock on the door of Quirrel's office and a third year boy entered. "You wanted to see me, professor?", the boy asked, but was quickly stunned by Quirrel. The professor could feel his master's spirit leave him and a moment later, the boy opened his eyes. "Hm, it worked, just as I thought.", the boy said and Quirrel kneeled in front of his master. "Prepare everything for the tournament, Quirinus. I will acquaint myself with this new body and see what it is capable of. It's a shame we didn't get to see Ganondorf fight today, but no matter. Once I face him, his life will end!", the dark lord laughed, leaving the office.

 **AN:Finally finished chapter 7. I'm sorry for the delay, but both of my parents got sick and someone had to take care of them. Didn't leave much time for writing.  
Now, regarding the fight scene in this chapter. I'm still trying to figure out how exactly to do fighting in my story, so it may be clunky for some time. Next chapter we will finally see Ganon fight for real and I've been waiting for this moment a long time. If you have any suggestions regarding the fight scenes, please share them with me.  
As for chapter 8, don't expect it before next weekend. Starting tomorrow, I'll be on vacation and since we'll be staying at a monastery, I don't know how the connection will be.**

 **With that said, have a good day and Zardas out!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Of Power, Wisdom and Courage_

 **AN:First of, sorry for being gone for such a long time. I never abandoned this story, nor am I going to, just had to take care of some personal stuff and while I did start writing this chapter multiple times, there was always something I didn't like, so I deleted it. From now on, I'll try to upload at least once a month. For now, enjoy this chapter and I will see you again at its end.**

Dumbledore was sitting in his office and, like he did quite often these days, he was thinking about Ganondorf. The boy was certainly interesting. He was quite curious, as a Ravenclaw should be, and the questions he asked in class, were well thought out, as were his answers. Most of the teachers had only good things to tell about him. Of course, he wasn't the best in every class, and he was having some troubles with Herbology and Astronomy, but the effort he put into every single one of them earned him his teachers respect. Even Severus had begrudgingly admitted, that Ganondorf was one of the best students he had ever had.  
Then there was his talent for wandless magic, but it was understandable. Like Reyna and Raven, he came from a different world and from the few things he had been able to get out of the two, before their demise, most wizards and witches of their world used wandless magic. Filius' training with the boy was going quite well, as his old colleague had told him. Ganondorf was having trouble controlling his power and using his wandless magic put quite the strain on him, but Filius was confident, that he would mange.

Dumbledore's thoughts wandered to a more pressing matter, the duelling tournament tomorrow. It had been no surprise to him, when Filius had decided to let Ganondorf compete and he was looking forward to watching the young boy test himself against the older students. The first years mostly weren't ready to compete, hence the required duelling lessons, if they wanted to try. But even after them, those who could actually put up a fight against a second or third year student were rare, though this year promised to be different. And yet, there was the concern of Ganondorf's temper. His confrontation with Ronald Weasley was evidence enough how far he could go, if truly pushed to his limit. A duel, however friendly and safe it my be, was sure to do exactly that. In battle, emotions were always flying high and so it was very possible, that Ganondorf could be pushed as far as he was in his confrontation with Ronald, but this time, there was no one to hold him back. _It could give rise to his wandless magic again, as it did in his battle against the troll_ , Dumbledore thought and smiled wistfully as he remembered his own duelling career.  
He leaned back in his chair and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, savouring the bitter muggle treat. Yes, tomorrow would be very interesting indeed. A idea suddenly came to him and he got up, leaving his office and descending into the school.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Ganon turned in his bed, before he sighed. For hours he had been tossing and turning, but sleep just wouldn't come. _What is wrong, young one? Is it anxiety, because of tomorrow?_ , D asked him and Ganon sighed.

 _Yeah, I know, that I'll probably be fine, but it's just... different from the training I did_ , Ganon replied.

D chuckled. _I can understand that, the first battle, always seems like the worst. In my time, young warriors were baptized in the fires of battle and almost all of them dreaded it. What you're going to do tomorrow is much safer, the teachers won't allow any of you to get seriously harmed._

Ganon didn't reply and D sighed. _Maybe you just need some time to think about it. Get up and take a stroll through the castle, let your mind wander a bit. And don't worry about the sleep you're missing, I can reenergize you with the Triforce. I leave you to your thoughts now. If you want to talk, you know were I am._ With that, D seemed to vanish from his mind, leaving Ganon to his thoughts.

The eleven-year old sighed, before slowly getting and putting on some warm clothes. He quietly left the room, trying not to disturb Draco, who was fast asleep. The blond boy had been in a good mood all week, after he had received a letter from his father, who had allowed him to spend Christmas with his friends. Ganon was looking forward to it as well, but the closer the tournament got, the less he could feel happy about it.  
He left Ravenclaw Tower and made his way downstairs. He briefly stopped in front of the dragon slayer's portrait, considering if he should talk to Rowena, but the dragon slayer wasn't there, so he went on. Ganon wandered through the castle, no real direction in mind. He suddenly stopped in front of a door. Curious what lay beyond it, he tried to open it, but it was locked. Not going to let that stop him, Ganon drew his wand and pointed it at the door.

" _Alohomora._ ", he whispered and he heard the lock click.

He opened the door and found himself inside a large room. It was empty, except for an equally large mirror. Letters were carved around its frame, that seemed like a jumbled mess, until Ganon took a closer look at them. They spelled words, but written backwards and one had to split and combine them correctly to understand what they said.

"I show not your face, but your hearts desire.", Ganon whispered, before he looked into the mirror.

At first, he saw only himself, but then two people appeared. One was a woman with long white hair and a slender body. She was taller then most women Ganon had seen and her clothes seemed strange to him, with a red mark shown on the front: an eye in the middle, three lines above it and one beneath. The other person was a young man, maybe 18 years old, with short black hair and a scar on his left cheek. Ganon could see the handle of a sword peeking over his right shoulder, while the tip of the scabbard was visible behind his right thigh.

"Mum? Raven?", Ganon asked and the woman smiled, while the man only nodded.

Other persons started appearing. There was Flitwick, right next to Raven, a smile on his face, and Draco, Meredith, Harry and Lyra were there as well. Ganon felt a tear running down his face and he smiled as well, as he sat down in front of the mirror.

As the boy watched on, Demise watched the the scene unfold, saw the people the boy loved so much. As he focused on the mirror, what he saw began to change. He saw himself in all his old glory sitting on a black throne in the great hall of Hogwarts, two man lying dead at his feet. One was Dumbledore, the old geezer, the other was Flitwick, his small body bent and broken. Ganon was standing beside him, older and reminding him more of the Ganondorf, who had been thwarted by the hero of time. This Ganon looked every bit as intimidating, and the look of contempt on his face as he looked down on Flitwick's old body, gave Demise shivers. _I can turn him into that, I know I can. The only thing I have to do, is get rid of those he loves. 'Love', the mere thought of a Ganondorf loving someone is revolting._ Suddenly, his musings where interrupted.

"Enjoying your walk?", a voice behind Ganon asked and the boy turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the door, a smile on the old wizard's face.

"I see you have discovered The Mirror of Erised. Have you figured out what it does?", Dumbledore asked, as he went over to Ganon and stood next to him.

"I think so. It shows us what we want, what we wish for. Those wishes we carry deep in our heart and sometimes don't even know about.", Ganon replied, as he looked back at the mirror.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, it shows us what we truly desire deep within our heart. The happiest person could look into the mirror and only he could use it as just that. Do you want to tell me what you see?", Dumbledore asked and Ganon hesitated for a moment.

"Only if you tell me, what you see.", Ganon replied. Dumbledore looked at him for a moment, before he nodded. Ganon sighed, before he began. "I see all the people, that are important to me, my mother, Raven, Professor Flitwick, my friends. They're all here, by side, even those, who are gone.", Ganon said.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the boy. "Keep those feelings you have when looking at it, close to you. Love is the strongest magic there is.", the old wizard said, as he looked at his own desire. "It pains me to say this, but I see possibly my greatest mistake. There was once a young wizard, an orphan like you, but while you were always shown love in some way, he never had that." Dumbledore shook his head. "I could have stopped him from going down the darkest path, but it didn't. It led to you and many others suffering immensely because of him."

For a moment, Ganon didn't say anything. "You mean Voldemort.", he finally said, his voice quiet and Dumbledore nodded.

"If there is anything you can learn from tonight, then that you should not make the same mistake I did. When you can act, don't hesitate."

"But would it be right to kill someone, because of something they could be?", Ganon asked and the smile returned to Dumbledore's face.

"Questions like those, show me that you could never go down the same road he did, at least not for the same reasons." At Ganon's questioning look, he chuckled. "We are only humans, Ganondorf, and humans were never perfect. Those, who say they are, are often as far away from perfection as possible. Now, of to bed, you have an important day tomorrow."

"Right, good night, sir.", Ganon replied and left the room.

As he made his way back to Ravenclaw Tower, he saw an older boy from Ravenclaw on his way back to the tower as well. The boy noticed him and slowed down, so he was right beside Ganon. "Out at night, huh?", he asked with a grin and Ganon smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, to exited about tomorrow, I guess."

The older boy nodded. "You're competing right?" At Ganon's nod, he continued. "I'm exited too. I wanted to join last year, but couldn't, because I was sick. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do. You know the rumours about you, right?"

Ganon huffed at that. "Oh, I know the rumours alright, I've heard about the Atlantean dragon."

The older boy laughed. "Yeah, some of them are pretty stupid. Atlantean dragons have been extinct for almost a century. You must be pretty sick of all the praise you're getting for something your family did.", the boy said and Ganon looked at him.

"Sounds like you know what really happened.", Ganon replied and the boy smiled wryly.

"I lost everything that day."

"Just like me.", Ganon said quietly and they went the rest of the way in silence.

When they arrived at the common room and had to go their separate ways, the older boy turned to Ganon and held out his hand. "Well, good night, Ganondorf, I'll see you tomorrow in the finals. I'm Lucas by the way."

Ganon shook his hand with a smirk. "I'll wait for you there, and call me Ganon."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Welcome to our annual duelling tournament. As always, we will begin with the second and third years. The first years, who have qualified for the tournament, will duel amongst themselves first. The winner will proceed to fight the second and third years.", Dumbledore said and the students cheered.

The headmaster gestured towards Professor Flitwick and the charms master cleared his throat. "Now then, let's go over the rules, shall we? Each duel is set to end after thirty minutes, if neither of the duellists yields or is in any way unable to continue. All spells deemed illegal by the ministry are not allowed, if any are used, the wizard or witch responsible, will be dispelled immediately and face charges by the DMLE."

"What's the DMLE?", Ganon whispered.

"It stands for Department of Magical Law Enforcement. My dad and uncle Padfoot work there as aurors, they catch evil wizards like Voldemort and his followers.", Harry replied, before Ganon turned his attention back to Flitwick.

When the small professor had finished explaining the rules, he called the first years to him. Ganon, Harry, Draco and Blaise Zabini went up to Flitwick and the small wizard look at everyone of them. Alan was standing next to him, smiling at the four first years, a bowler hat in his hand. "Well, let's start shall we? Mr Dragmire, please draw one of the letters from the hat and read the name of inside aloud.", Flitwick said and Ganon did as told.

He took one of the letters and opened it. "Draco Malfoy.", he said and Draco looked at Flitwick.

"Mr Malfoy, you'll be in the first match of the day. Please draw another letter, to see who your opponent will be.", Flitwick explained. Draco stepped up to Alan and looked at the letters.

They all looked the same, no indication of which letter held which name. He finally decided on one and slowly opened it. "Harry Potter.", he said, not sure how to feel about it.

He and Harry were pretty much equal when it came to skill and power, so it would be a tough battle. "Excellent, so Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter will begin and after them Mr Dragmire and Mr Zabini will face each other. Now, duellists, please leave the stage for a few minutes, while we prepare the charms that will protect the audience.", Flitwick said and Draco went back to the stands together with Ganon, until he saw his father beckoning him over.

His father had come to see him triumph over the other first years, but Draco was pretty sure that Ganon would win in the end. "Be careful when you face the Potter boy. As you know, his father is an auror, and I'm sure that he is giving his son advice as we speak. Don't underestimate him. Whatever you have seen during your duelling lessons, it is only a fraction of his true skill."

"I know that. I didn't give everything myself during the lessons.", Draco slyly lied and his father nodded approvingly.

"Good, do your best, and if your best is not enough, you now what to do.", his father said, patted him on the shoulder and went to the stands, just as Flitwick called for Draco and Harry.

They stood in front of Flitwick, facing each other. " Now, you know the rules and I don't want to have to disqualify either of you. Now, bow before each other.", he said.

"Scared, Potter?", Draco asked with a smirk as he bowed.

"You wish, Malfoy.", Harry replied, returning the smile.

"On your positions!", Flitwick shouted as he stepped of the stage. He raised his wand. ", Now on the count of three. One, two, ..." Instead of three, his wand gave of a loud bang and the duel began.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

"Ventus!", Draco bellowed and a stream of air shot towards Harry. The boy barely dodged it, but it passed by close enough to make his already messy hair even worse.

"Tarantallegra!", Harry shouted back and the green spell hit Draco's legs. As Draco started dancing, he quickly flung two spells towards Harry, before pointing his wand at his legs.

"Finite." he said and his legs stopped, but this simple distraction almost cost him the duel, as he barely noticed a spell sent by Harry coming his way. Harry didn't even have to dodge the spells Draco had cast and used Draco's distraction to cast the knockback-jinx. Draco simply reacted and slashed his wand downward as he called out the spell.

"Protego!" His shield-charm reflected the jinx of to the side, making it dissipate against the barrier the teachers had put up. Draco was panting heavily now after having to cast the charm. Flitwick and Alan had shown the spell to them, but he warned them against using it, as it was far beyond the capabilities of a first year. Naturally, some had tried to cast it, but only Ganon could do so without problem. He had shown his friends how to do it, but Draco knew that he shouldn't have done it. He thought about what his father had said. _No, whether I win or lose, I will do so fair and square!_ , he thought and, riding the adrenalin of his second wind, he raised his wand. "Ventus!", he bellowed and a gust of wind rushed towards Harry.

He raised his left arm to shield his eyes from the wind. He barely heard Draco cast his own knockback-jinx and fumbled to put up a shield-charm, not Protego, but the weaker one they had learned in their first lesson. Draco's jinx broke through the shield and made Harry stumble backwards. Before he could react, he felt his wand being jerked out of his hand and another knockback-jinx put him on his ass. He looked up to see Draco standing above him, both wands in one hand, the other held out for Harry to take. Harry took his friends hand and the blonde boy pulled him to his feet.

"Well, you got me. I thought I had you, when exhausted yourself with the Protego charm, but damn, did you make one hell of a comeback.", Harry said with a grin and patted Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we both know, that I don't stand a chance against Ganon. He held back during training, you know that, right?", he asked and Harry nodded. Flitwick climbed back onto the stage and stood between the two boys.

"You both did exceptionally well, but the can only be one victor. Congratulations, Mr Malfoy, you'll be facing the winner of the next duel." With that, he sent the both of them of the stage and called Ganon and Blaise Zabini to him. While the two of them were getting the same speech Flitwick had given him and Harry, Draco went to his father. The older Malfoy smiled proudly at his son.

"You did very well, Draco, but don't celebrate just yet. Watch Dragmire's duel with Zabini carefully. I think we both know, who is going to win.", Lucius Malfoy said and Draco nodded, yes, they both knew

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Ganon was staring down Zabini, waiting for Flitwick's sign. He could easily overpower the Slytherin boy, but Zabini was anything but stupid. Ganon was sure that the other boy had a plan in mind for this battle, but Ganon was not concerned, he had his own plan for this battle. Finally, Flitwick gave the signal, but neither of them cast a spell. Both of them waited for the other to strike. After some time, Ganon decided to begin. He cast an icy-blue spell, the same one Lyra had used against Blaise. The Slytherin recognized the spell as well and didn't bother dodging, after all Ganon was not aiming at him, or so he thought. The spell hit his feet and soon he was frozen to the ground. He tried freeing his feet, but to no avail. Ganon started throwing at him, already smiling inside. At first, Blaise was still able to block them, but droplets of sweat were starting to appear on his forehead. "Expelliarmus!", Ganon called out and, putting a bit more power then before behind the spell, disarmed Zabini.

The students of Hogwarts started to cheer for him and he sight, they hadn't cheered half as much for Draco. _"And what were you worried about exactly?"_ , D asked.

 _"Oh, shut up, you know that the real duels are yet to come"_ , he replied. Without wasting any time, Flitwick called Draco up to the stage, before looking at Ganon.

"Don't be to hard on him. You're way beyond your classmates.", the charms master said and Ganon smiled down at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to embarrass Draco, and hey, it's not all about power, maybe he has a strategy that can defeat me. I certainly wouldn't be surprised, if he had thought of something.", Ganon replied. Draco had finally made onto the stage and went up to Ganon.

"So, you and me, huh?", he said with a grin.

"Wouldn't have it any other way.", Ganon replied, grinning back at him, and shook his best friend's hand.

They bowed before each other, as instructed by Flitwick, then waited. _"So, any plans you want to share?"_ , D asked.

 _"Nope, gonna do this one as it comes. Zabini was different, I don't really care about him, so I ended it quickly, but Draco, he deserves a chance."_

Flitwick's wand gave of a bang and the duel began. Draco started casting some simple spells, but without any real power behind them. Ganon blocked the first few with a shield-charm, but noticed that they only were a fancy light show, made to look like actual jinxes. He smirked and played along. The spell was relatively simple and both of them could cast them without saying the incantation. They both advanced towards each other, until the gap between them was barely a foot wide. Ganon now shoot a real spell at Draco, whispering: "Rictusempra.", but the blond boy ducked under it and pointed his wand at Ganon's face.

"Lumos!", he bellowed, closing his eyes as to not get blinded himself.

Ganon wasn't prepared though and the bright light burned in his eyes. He felt a spell hit his chest and he was flung backwards. Rolling, as he hit the floor, he was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. _"I can't see!"_

 _"Don't worry, I will sense the incoming spells and warn you."_ , D calmed him down.

With D's help, he managed to dodge Draco's spells, but he didn't dare cast himself. Slowly, his vision returned to him, though it was still blurry, he could see the spells and Draco again. He pointed his wand at Draco. "Wingardium Leviosa", he said, a grin splitting his face.

Draco started floating, but he didn't seem concerned. When Ganon threw a spell at him, he pointed his wand at the floor.

"Ventus.", he said and the gust pushed him out of the way. Ganon couldn't help but laugh, it looked dumb, yet it was simply brilliant at the same time. Draco dodged more of Ganon's spells like this, until Ganon had enough. He ended the levitation charm and Draco fell down on his ass. The blond boy rolled out of the of an Expelliarmus and got back to his feet.

"Circum Illum Terra!", Ganon bellowed and a brown spell shot towards Draco. It hit the blonde boy's legs, encasing them in hard rock. Draco could still move, but he was slow, dodging was out of the question for him. So he stood there and raised his wand.

"Let's end this.", he said grinning at Ganon and the taller redhead nodded. Both of them shouted on spell. "Expelliarmus!", and red light shot out of their wands.

Their spells clashed against each other, connecting the two wands. They had talked about this in their lessons, duellist called it the "Clash of Might", but it was rarely ever done actual duels. There was only one possible outcome, the more powerful wizard would win. In the middle, where the two spells touched, they tangled around each other and formed a bright red ball of energy. Draco put magic behind his spell and, slowly, the ball started to move towards Ganon. The bearer of the Triforce increased his own efforts and the ball stopped, but didn't move back. Draco stared into Ganon's eyes.

"I will win this Ganon, I will not bent to your power!", he bellowed and put even more magic into the spell.

Ganon stared back at his friend, as the ball moved towards him, then he sighed and pushed back. Again the ball slowed down to a halt, before it started moving towards Draco, going past the midway point until I was mere inches away from the blond boy, where it suddenly stopped. Draco gritted his teeth, but he didn't give up. Sweat was pouring down his face, his legs started to shake, but he didn't relent. "I'm not going to loose, you hear me? You will not defeat me!", Draco screamed and through some sort of miracle, the ball was being pushed back, but stopped moving when Draco went down on one knee, and yet, he kept pushing.

Ganon couldn't watch this any longer and lowered his head. "I'm sorry.", he whispered, before he switched hands, now holding his cherry wand in his left hand, where the Triforce was. With D's help, he channelled only a small amount of power through his wand. In an instant, the ball accelerated towards Draco and poured into his wand. The wand was ripped from Draco's hand and flew towards Ganon so fast, the tall boy had to duck or the wand would have hit him. With the magic connecting the wands gone, Draco fell backwards and lied still on the floor. Ganon rushed over to his friend, who was breathing heavily. The teachers came running as well, Lucius Malfoy right behind him. "Why did you keep pushing?", Ganon asked, looking down at Draco.

The blond smiled through his pain at Ganon. "I had to try. You used the Triforce to put an end to this.", Draco said, it wasn't a question.

"You could have gotten hurt pretty bad, so what was I supposed to do?"

"It's alright, I knew I didn't stand a chance, put we gave them a good show, right?", Draco asked.

Ganon was pushed aside by Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Lucius Malfoy. Ganon couldn't hear what they were saying, but at the end Dumbledore conjured a stretcher, before levitating Draco onto it. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and the stretcher followed her out of the room, Lucius Malfoy not leaving his son's side. Ganon went up to Dumbledore. "Sir?", he asked and the old wizard looked at him. "Is he going to be alright?", he asked concerned, but Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Do not worry, Ganondorf, he is merely suffering from magical exhaustion, just like you were after the troll incident. And while you are undoubtedly more powerful then Draco, your condition back then was worse then he is now."

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The tournament continued without another mayor incident, only a few bruises and one broken nose. The opponents Ganon faced where not as difficult as Draco had been, his friend could have gone up against the second and third years, if not for Ganon. With out a problem he had made it to the finals and he was watching the the two students, that could become his opponent. One was Cedric Diggory, a third year Hufflepuff, the other was Lucas Cunningham, the boy Ganon had talked to last night. Both boys had done well so far, but Ganon had a feeling, he had to face Lucas today. Just as the thought had crossed his mind, Diggory was disarmed and Lucas announced as the winner. Ganon smiled and went up to the stage. He looked at Lucas with a smile and the older boy smirked right back. This time, Dumbledore stood between the two duellists.

"Both of you have done well to get this far, especially you, Mr Dragmire. A lot of time has passed since a first year made it to the finals. I wish the both of you the best of luck. May the better one win.", the headmaster said with a smile and left the stage.

Ganon and Lucas bowed and then waited for the signal. It came and went, but none of the two had even raised their wand. "So, here we are, I guess.", Ganon said with a smile and again, Lucas smiled back, but this time his smile was cold as ice.

"I've waited eleven years for this day, Ganon, and I must say, everything I've seen is beyond my wildest expectations."

A shiver ran down Ganon's spine, something was of. "Lucas, what are you talking about?", he asked, gripping his wand tighter. He looked at Dumbledore who looked completely at ease.

Lucas followed his line of sight and laughed cruelly. "The old geezer can't help you now, he can't even hear you." Ganon looked dumb-founded. He called out to Dumbledore, but the old wizard didn't even look at him. Lucas laughed again. "See? You're alone, Ganon. No one save you from me, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard alive."

"You're still alive? But... how?"

Voldemort smirked. "On that fateful day, you only destroyed my body, but my spirit lived on. I was weak, a shadow of my former self, but with the help of a faithful servant I made it back here and possessed poor Lucas' body."

"Your servant? Are you talking about Snape?", Ganon asked, his wand now pointed at his enemy. Voldemort didn't reply, only pointed his wand at Ganon.

"Come now, Ganon, time to die." He flicked his wand and a yellow spell sizzled through the air at Ganon, who slashed his wand downward.

"Protego!", he cried out and the spell was deflected into the stage, were it left a hole, as if it had burned right through.

Ganon stared at it in terror, as Voldemort chuckled. "Do you like the Liquid Death? A nasty spell from Egypt, I heard that it causes quite a painful death. But please, show me what you can do."

Ganon raised his wand and thought of the most dangerous spell he knew. He remembered some from the tome he had gotten from the vault of Slytherin, but most of them were beyond him. "Incendio!", he screamed and a fireball flew towards Voldemort, who blew out of the air with a silent Ventus.

"Not a bad idea, fire is always dangerous and Incendio is easy to cast, but let me show you what a real wizard can do." He raised his wand again. "Incendio Diabolica.", he almost whispered and a fiery snake came out of his wand. It tried to fly of the stage, crashing against the barrier several times, until Voldemort pointed his wand at at Ganon. " _Kill._ ", he hissed and the snake charged at Ganon.

He was about to cast another Protego, until he heard D's yelling. _"Don't try to block it! Blow it out of the air with Ventus!"_ , the spirit said and Ganon raised his wand, as the snake flew towards him.

"Ventus!", he cried desperately and the gust caused the snake to miss him,but it circled back around for another attack. Two more times Ganon cast the spell, before Voldemort called the snake back and made it circle him. "What is that?",Ganon asked out of breath.

"Oh, just fiendfyre, something beyond your capabilities to stop." He pointed is wand at Ganon again. " _Burn him to cinder._ ", he hissed and the snake obeyed. With no other way out, Ganon raised his left hand. A golden barrier stopped the snake and made it writhe in the air, before a bit of ash drizzled onto the stage. Ganon dropped to his knees, the power of the Triforce taking its toll. "Ah yes, the same trick that saved you in Hogsmeade, but it seems to me, that you can't quite handle it." He sighed. "What a shame, I hoped for more."

Defiance started burning in Ganon's eyes and he got back up, his wand pointed at Voldemort again. "I've... got one more... left.", he managed to get out.

Voldemort smiled at him. "Well then, my boy, hit me with your best shot."

Ganon's hand shook, but he knew this was his last chance, "Percutio", he said and a black bolt left the tip of his wand.

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise and, or so it seemed Ganon, he had to defend himself in earnest this time. "Protego Maxima.", he said and the spell crashed into a shield. For a moment, the black bolt pushed against his shield, then it disappeared. He looked back towards Ganon, honest respect in his eyes. "I didn't think that you'd tried to kill me. A piercing curse at your age? I like that. You could be a great wizard. I could help you reach greatness, raise you as my own. What do you say?"

"Never!", Ganon spat and Voldemort shook his head.

"What a shame. Goodbye, Ganondorf Dragmire!" He slashed his wand downwards and a ripple went through the air, like an invisible blade, that went straight for Ganon. He couldn't react, his arm to heavy to lift. The blade hit his chest and he only felt the pain for a moment, before everything went dark.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

The boy stumbled backwards from the impact, the Cleaving Curse leaving a deep gash in his chest, and yet, Voldemort felt disappointed. He had cut people in half with that spell before and despite Lucas being weaker than him, the curse still should have had enough power to tear him apart, but he hadn't even hit the floor. Ganon was simply standing there, his head hanging down, not moving an inch. Suddenly, a twitch went through the boys body and he slowly raised his head. Red eyes stared at Voldemort, hatred burning inside of them. The boy took a deep breath, before he looked at his wound.

"Heh, you got him pretty good, I'll have to patch that up.", he said, before placing his left hand over the wound. The golden light shined again and after a few seconds, the gash was nothing more then a small scar. "It seems, your curse wasn't enough, Voldemort. It takes more than that to kill a Ganondorf or me, for that matter.", the boy smiled.

"Who are you? You seem different then before.", Voldemort asked and Ganon, or whoever it was, shrugged.

"I guess, I can tell you. My name is Demise, I live inside Ganon's body as a spirit, just like you are living inside Lucas. Ganon and I are not of this world, but where we come doesn't need to concern you. I have plans for this world, though, and I don't need you standing in my way. Now I have a question for you. The spells you used, especially that fire snake, must require a large amount of magic. Ganon could channel them through the Triforce, but Lucas doesn't have that. How can you cast those spells with his body?"

"It's simple, really. You know that body mass can be transformed into magic?", Voldemort asked and Demise nodded. "That's what I'm doing. I'm taking from the organs, he doesn't need to fight or function right know. Organs like his liver or kidneys. Even a small amount of body mass holds a lot of magic."

Demise nodded in understanding. "You don't care about the boy, he is just a tool for you. Now that I know, that his live is forfeit, Ganon will surely forgive me, if I kill him. I'm only putting him out of his misery, after all." A wild grin spread over the boy's face, as Demise raised his hand. "You like to play with fire, don't you? I must admit, the snake was impressive, something I will make sure, Ganon learns, but were I come from, we control fire in a different way." A golden symbol appeared on his black hand and a flame seemed to grow from it that formed into a spear, twice as long as Ganon was tall. Demise gripped the spear and pulled back his arm, before throwing it with incredible speed. Voldemort took a step to the left, yet it still grazed his shoulder, before it pierced the barrier and broke through a window inside the room. For the first time in many years, Voldemort felt true terror. He looked back at Demise, who simply smiled. "You had a chance against Ganon, since he doesn't know how to probably control the Triforce, but I have had so much experience in using it, that I can nullify the backlash by channelling it back into the Triforce." His face turned cold, his smile now gone. "I will end our battle, but instead of killing the boy, I thought of something else., something more painful for you. I will force you out of his body. Expello!"

A white light shot towards Voldemort. He flicked his wand at it, but it only broke into smaller pieces, that bored into the body he was controlling. He screamed, agony in his voice, before he left the boy's body and disappeared through the barrier, no one but Quirinus and Demise able to see him. Demise watched as the boy fell to the floor and his gaze followed Voldemort's spectre, as it fled. Suddenly, a sound filled his ears, the cheers of the students.

 _They think, their savior won again. Those fools don't know, what danger they were in_ , he thought to himself, as the teachers came onto the stage. He locked eyes with Flitwick. _"I need to talk with you, but first Ganon and the other boy need to be treated."_ , he sent a message to the charms master's mind, before he carefully lowered Ganon's body to the floor and relinquished control, for now.

-Of Power, Wisdom and Courage-

Flitwick was sitting next to Ganon's bed in the hospital wing. He already had an idea, who sent the message, but he had to know for certain. He quickly glanced over to Draco Malfoy, who was sleeping peacefully after his, frankly, stupid actions. His resolve was impressive, but he would give the boy quite the lengthy lecture when he woke up, He looked back at Ganon, who was now watching him with his red eyes. "Professor Flitwick.", he greeted him with a nod.

"Demise, I presume?", Flitwick asked and the boy nodded again. "Why did you decide to show yourself to me?"

Demise sighed. "Well, for one, after what happened during the duel, I didn't really have a choice. I had to use my own strength, otherwise both Ganon and I would have met our end. And once I started to show Voldemort, who was the stronger wizard, it should have been obvious to you."

Flitwick flinched, as he heard the name. "Voldemort was here?", he whispered and Demise nodded.

"He had possessed Lucas Cunningham." He looked around for a moment. "Where is he anyway?", he asked and Flitwick sighed.

"He was taken to St Mungo. Several of his organs started failing after your duel."

Demise nodded. "I expected that. Voldemort said, that he drew from the organs, that weren't necessary for the duel to fuel his spells," He paused and looked at Flitwick. "What are you going to do, now that you know that I'm awake again?", he asked.

"What are your plans for Ganon?", Flitwick shot back and Demise smiled crookedly.

"His survival. Now don't look at me like that, I have never spoken more truthful words. In fact, I have no idea what will happen to me, if he dies and I have no inclination to find out either. I don't really know this world yet, I only woke up after his first meeting with Dumbledore, so I will take my time and decide later."

"And you expect me to believe, that you never tried to sway Ganon towards evil?"

This made the demon snort. "He doesn't even know my name yet, he only calls me D. I haven't even told him his own history or that of his people." He suddenly winced. "Ganon is waking up. Please, don't tell him who I am and in turn, I will start to help you teaching him." Demise waved his left hand and the Triforce shined for a brief moment, before an adult Ganon appeared besides Flitwick. He was slightly transparent, like the ghosts at Hogwarts, and his turned red, just as Ganon's returned to their steel grey colour.

He blinked a few times, before his eyes focused on Flitwick. "Professor?", he asked, before he saw Demise next to Flitwick. "D?! What are you doing?", he said and Demise smiled at him.

"Do not be alarmed, Ganon, I just had a little talk with Flitwick."

"What exactly happened, after I blacked out?"

"I took control of your body and defeated Voldemort. And don't worry about Lucas, he is still alive, though they transferred him to St Mungo because of the damage Voldemort did to him."

Ganon looked at Flitwick at the mention of Voldemort. "Does Dumbledore know yet?!"

"No, but I will inform him immediately, you focus on regaining your strength." He smiled at his student. "And congratulations on winning the tournament, even before D took over, you did a good job. The headmaster already awarded you 100 points for your victory, take another 50." He winked at Ganon, before he left the hospital wing.

 **AN: So, there goes Demise' and Voldemort's first meeting. I still haven't figured out how to exactly do the battles, but this time I tried to put more of the characters themselves in, instead of them just chucking spells at each other. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Next time, we'll explore more of the tournament's aftermath and Christmas at the Potters.**

 **Until then, Zardas out!**


End file.
